F comme
by LumiLove
Summary: Notre Fille du Feu est de retour au 12 après la révolte et la mort de Snow. Tout doucement la vie reprend son cours, mais elle ne peut plus ignorer une chose: Peeta. \!/Rated M pour Lemon\!/
1. F comme Fantasme

.

L'univers « caché » de Suzanne Collins est là…

Laissez-vous portez par les sentiments de nos deux Amants Maudits.

Rated M pour Lemon.

* * *

F comme Fantasme

* * *

Il ne fait pas très beau aujourd'hui. Peeta et moi sommes assis de part et d'autre de la grande fenêtre de mon salon, à regarder la pluie tomber. Son regard semble porter bien plus loin que la lisière de la forêt. Il est très calme, presqu'ailleurs. C'est généralement comme ça qu'il se remet d'une crise. Il en a de moins en moins, mais elles le laissent toujours un peu amorphe. Il m'a dit un jour que c'était sa façon de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Doucement, sans se presser. J'aime sa façon de voir les choses, de se reprendre petit à petit.

Avant son retour au 12, je ne faisais plus rien. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Depuis qu'il est revenu, j'ai repris un second souffle. Ça me fait du bien, il me fait du bien. Je souris à cette pensée. Oui, mon regard sur Peeta Mellark a bien changé. Une espèce de chaleur, que je ne ressentais pas avant, a pris place en moi. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à épier le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses soupirs ou encore de ses regards. Et quand par bonheur, il pose sa main sur moi : mon cœur déraille. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi aujourd'hui.

~ HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

La journée se termine et le temps est resté le même. Nous n'avons rien fait de particulier et nous n'avons pas mis le nez dehors. Haymitch est venu dîner avec nous. Nous avons un peu discuté mais je crois que nous sommes tous un peu ailleurs ce soir. Je jette de temps en temps un regard à Peeta. Peut-être plus que de temps en temps, c'est vrai. Il mange en regardant les dernières informations venues du Capitole et des autres districts. Ses mouvements sont fluides, silencieux. Il apporte la nourriture à ses lèvres sans même y prêter attention et il a systématiquement ce petit mouvement avec sa langue dès qu'il retire la fourchette de sa bouche. Est-ce que c'est normal, que ça me fascine autant ? Il regarde vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais ça brûle en moi. A la fin du repas, je me dépêche de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Ça me fera une occupation et me permettra aussi de remettre mes idées en place. Haymitch rentre chez lui et Peeta me demande si j'ai besoin d'aide mais je lui dis qu'il peut monter s'allonger. Une fois que tout est fini, je monte à mon tour.

~ HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Je suis allongée dans mon lit mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je tourne et me retourne sans fin. Généralement, quand j'ai fait un cauchemar, je vais retrouver Peeta ou bien c'est lui qui m'entend hurler et qui se précipite dans ma chambre. Mais ces derniers temps, j'en fais moins et je ne me réveille plus en larmes. Quoiqu'il en soit, là, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller dans sa chambre et pourtant… j'en ai tellement envie.

Au bout d'un moment, j'attrape tout de même ma lampe et me lève doucement. Sa porte est entrouverte et il ne dort pas non plus. Je rentre et dépose ma lampe sur sa table de chevet avant de m'allonger contre lui. Il m'offre la sécurité de ses bras et je me sens immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Il me caresse le bras et me demande calmement :

_ Tu m'aimes ? Réel ou pas réel ?

_ Réel.

Les battements de mon cœur ont accélérés dès le début de sa question et je ne sais même pas comment, j'ai réussi à lui répondre. J'attends sa réponse mais il ne dit rien de plus, il semble méditer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comment peut-il rester si calme alors que je suis sur le point d'imploser ? Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et tente de calquer le rythme de ma respiration sur la sienne. Ça marche un peu… je m'assoupis la tête contre son torse.

~ HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

J'ouvre les yeux un moment plus tard, je suis en nage. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas le déranger et me rends dans sa salle de bain. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace, je me trouve vraiment bizarre. Mes yeux ont une lueur étrange, je suis à fleur de peau et j'ai chaud… de l'intérieur. Je respire à fond et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage.

_ Ça va Katniss ?

Humm, Peeta s'est réveillé… douce tentation. Sa voix, où dénote une pointe d'inquiétude, me fait agréablement frissonner. Reprends-toi Katniss, reprends-toi !

_ Oui, ça va. J'ai un peu trop chaud, c'est tout. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un de tes t-shirts ?

_ Oui vas-y.

Je me déshabille et enfile un de ses t-shirt. La douceur du tissu mêlée à son odeur me laisse rêveuse. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur le vêtement quand, tout à coup, j'ai une idée. Et si… ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ?! Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir. Est-ce que je devrais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?

_ Tu as trouvé ?

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Je fini de me changer et retourne m'allonger près de lui. Maintenant, j'ai chaud _et_ je tremble en même temps. Est-ce qu'il va le sentir tout de suite ? Je regrette déjà d'avoir fait ça. Il me rapproche de lui et passe une main dans mon dos. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, il pose un baiser sur mon front et je me sens tellement bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser ma main glisser sur son t-shirt. Ça ne m'aide pas à garder le contrôle de ma respiration mais c'est vraiment agréable par contre. D'abord légers, mes mouvements sont de plus en plus appuyés et je sens que sa respiration s'accélère. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais c'est grisant de le sentir réagir comme ça. Je continue et tout en me tournant un peu plus vers lui, je fais glisser ma main sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est douce et je décide de faire remonter ma main lentement, très lentement. Peeta se tend.

_ Katniss, qu'est-ce que…

_ Chuuuuut. Laisses-moi faire.

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. Est-ce que c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Est que j'ai vraiment dit ça ?! Je suis choquée de ma propre audace mais ma main continue de faire des vas et viens sur sa peau. Je souris, si j'avais su que ce serait si facile d'obtenir ce que je veux. Je suis tout à mes caresses et l'un de mes doigts se met à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. Sa réaction est immédiate, il se cambre et siffle mon prénom plus qu'il ne le dit :

_ Katniiiissss.

Je sentais déjà quelque chose prendre feu en moi mais… sa voix et sa réaction combinées font naitre un brasier dans mon ventre. Je continue mon petit manège tout en passant une jambe au-dessus de lui. Mon visage au-dessus du sien. La faible luminosité, de la lampe en train de s'éteindre, me permet de voir son regard, il est comme le mien, tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain : il est emplie de désir. Pour moi ? Je me mords la lèvre devant ce spectacle et penche mon visage un peu plus. Je fais glisser mes mains jusqu'à son visage et prends appuis sur mes coudes. Mes jambes sont repliées le long de ses cuisses et mon bassin est très proche du sien, sans le toucher pour autant. Mes cheveux défaits font comme un voile autour de nous. Il me regarde toujours, sa respiration est plus forte, nos fronts se touchent presque et son souffle sur ma peau me rend toute chose. Il est chaud, saccadé.

J'effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes et il gémit à nouveau. Sa transe produit un déferlement dans ma tête. Je recommence parce que même si j'en meurs d'envie, jouer avec lui est presque aussi bon que de l'embrasser directement. Au bout d'un moment c'est lui qui n'en peut plus et attrape mes lèvres. Je réponds à son baiser et c'est juste incroyable. Nos lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre avec avidité. Je me colle encore plus contre lui et ses mains viennent attraper mes hanches. Elles sont douces et fermes à la fois. Il les fait glisser le long de mon dos tout en continuant de m'embrasser et je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je fais et comment, tout ce que je veux : c'est lui. Il fait redescendre ses mains sur mes hanches et s'arrête d'un coup ! Il vient de le sentir. Nos lèvres se séparent trop brusquement à mon goût.

_ Katniss, tu as enlevé… tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements ?

Je rougis furieusement, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi au lieu de me cacher, je me redresse de façon à être assise à califourchon sur lui. Je sens que notre échange a eu de l'effet sur lui et ça me donne encore plus d'aplomb. La fille du Feu vient de s'embraser pour de bon. Je lui fais doucement, non, de la tête pour bien lui signifier qu'effectivement, je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements. Puis j'attrape le bas de mon vêtement et commence à le faire remonter au-dessus de ma tête.

Peeta se redresse d'un coup entre mes jambes et m'arrête dans mon mouvement. Sauf que dans cette position, je le sens encore mieux. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ses yeux et son regard me renvoi son dilemme: doit-il me laisser faire ou non ?

_ Katniss. Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Je relâche mon vêtement et lui prend le visage entre les mains. J'effleure ses lèvres à nouveaux. Il m'embrasse doucement et petit à petit, je sens que ses réticences fondent comme neige au soleil. Ses lèvres se font plus gourmandes et sa langue cherche un chemin vers la mienne. Je ne lui refuserais pas. Je ne lui refuserais rien ce soir. Sa bouche commence à me dévorer plus qu'elle ne m'embrasse pendant que mes mains jouent dans ses cheveux et que les siennes caressent mon dos et pressent mes hanches encore et encore. Faisant monter ma température d'un cran.

Mes mains quittent sa tignasse pour redescendre sur son torse. Son t-shirt est humide et je décide de le lui enlever. Je tire dessus et comprenant ce que je veux faire, il me relâche un instant, le temps de le faire voler au loin avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche. Une fine couche de sueur s'est formée sur sa peau et caresser son torse musclé et transpirant est simplement divin. Il quitte ma bouche pour descendre le long de mon cou, y déposant des baisers et des mouvements de langues qui me font perdre un peu plus la tête. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de ressentir ça ? J'ai l'impression de quitter le sol, de flotter dans un monde où n'existe que le plaisir. J'ai toujours pensé au sexe comme à une malédiction que les femmes désespérées du district devaient subir face à des pacificateurs sans âme, ou comme le seul moyen de concevoir, dans le meilleur des cas. Mais là ! C'est bien plus fort que tout ce que j'imaginais. Plus fort que ce que nous avons vécu avant et cette fois ci : nous ne sommes pas dans une arène.

Sa bouche arrive à l'orée de ma poitrine mais mon t-shirt le gène. Il décide de me l'enlever en attrapant le bas de mon vêtement. Mon corps apparait sous ses yeux. Est-ce que je lui plais comme ça ? Et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voit ? Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas y penser et me laisse faire. Il continue de me l'enlever avec une lenteur calculée, ma poitrine se dévoile et je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Je m'apprête à passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête quand il m'arrête. Il repli mes bras derrière ma nuque, les laissant, ainsi que mon visage, prisonnier de mon t-shirt. Il maintient le tout d'une main et je hoquète de surprise quand je sens son autre main se poser sur ma poitrine.

_ Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi te regarder.

Sa voix est sensuelle et sa main sur moi me rend folle. Ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il me touche. Dessinant la courbure de mes seins et effleurant ma nuque de ses doigts. Il refait le chemin inverse et cette fois c'est lui qui effleure mon téton durci par l'excitation et j'ai la même réaction que lui plus tôt. Je me cambre un peu plus en exhalant un soupir de satisfaction. Il me rapproche alors de lui et fait quelque chose d'encore meilleur. Il le porte à sa bouche et commence à le titiller avec sa langue.

_ Peeta!

_ Chuuuuuuut. Laisses-moi faire.

J'en envie de rire de sa réponse mais ce qu'il fait est trop bon pour que j'arrive à sortir un son cohérent de ma bouche. Je sens sa bouche sur ma poitrine et c'est une nouvelle vague de plaisir qui me submerge. Je pousse un long gémissement tout en me mettant à bouger sur lui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin de cette friction contre mon bassin. Je suis totalement ailleurs quand il me soulève d'un coup et me fait retomber dos sur le lit. Ça a été si rapide que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Nous nous retrouvons la tête vers le bas, mes jambes autour de ses hanches et son corps planant au-dessus du mien. Je n'ose pas bouger, tout ce qu'il me fait, depuis tout à l'heure, est si agréable que je ne veux rien gâcher.

Il dégage légèrement mes lèvres et m'embrasse à nouveau tout en caressant mes bras faisant doucement glisser le t-shirt au sol. Il me regarde fixement avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche et mes mains trouvent place dans sa chevelure. Sa peau nue se frotte contre la mienne et le brasier en moi se ravive. Peeta fait glisser ses baisers jusqu'à mon oreille et me dit doucement:

_ Tu en veux plus ?

Un soupir de contentement, voilà tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre.

_ Non, je veux t'entendre le dire. Tu en veux plus, réel ou pas réel ?

_ Réel.

Il sourit contre mon cou puis me relâche complètement. Je ferme les yeux et l'entends se redresser. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que lui mais aux mouvements qu'il fait, je crois qu'il est en train d'enlever son pantalon. Un frisson de désir me parcourt de haut en bas. J'entends son vêtement chuté puis son corps chaud se replace contre le mien. Il pose un baiser sur mon bas ventre et me dit avec douceur :

_ Arrête-moi quand tu veux.

J'ouvre les yeux. L'arrêter ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête, je veux qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il veut. Sa main caresse mes hanches, mes fesses, mes cuisses puis se place de façon à les écarter un peu. Je respire de plus en fort et honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus quand je sens ses lèvres chaudes contre mon intimité. Il m'embrasse et sa langue humide me caresse agréablement. C'est si bon ! Mes doigts se plantent dans les draps et je tire dessus tout en me cambrant un peu plus sous ses assauts.

_ Hummm Peeta.

_ Katniss ?

_ Continues s'il te plait.

_ Katniss ?!

_ Hummm

_ Katniss ! Ça va ?

Je sens que Peeta me bouscule. Ça n'a rien d'agréable comme ça. J'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et je vois Peeta pencher au-dessus de moi.

_ Katniss, tu vas bien ?

Il fait jour, il a une serviette autour des reins et une autre autour de son cou. Des gouttes d'eau perlent encore de ses cheveux. Il a un air inquiet. Je me redresse d'un coup, regarde autour de moi, totalement perdue. Je suis bien dans sa chambre pourtant… J'ai toujours les mains crispées sur les draps et il me faut un moment pour percuter : je rêvais !

Je me laisse retomber sur son lit. Je viens de fantasmer sur Peeta Mellark et c'est tout ! Rien n'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment demandé si je l'aimais au moins ? Peeta s'est redressé et me scrute :

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être comme d'habitude.

Tu m'étonnes….

_ Non, non, ça va. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Je le regarde avec un pauvre sourire et bien qu'il semble douter de ma réponse, il fait demi-tour et retourne dans sa salle de bain. Je vois les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau, des gouttes d'eau se faufiler le long de sa nuque, le galbe de ses fesses sous la serviette éponge et je me mords furieusement la lèvre, avant de cacher mon visage sous un coussin, pour étouffer mon cri.

C'était juste un rêve.

* * *

 **FANTASME** : Représentation imaginaire de désirs conscients ou inconscients.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience..._


	2. F comme Frustration

.

 _Me revoilà pour la suite de ma faction. Effectivement mon histoire n'est pas un OS mais plutôt une histoire courte._

 _Donc pour répondre à ta question **Chanity** , voici la suite ! On n'allait pas laisser Katniss comme ça quand même ?!_

 _Bon l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les personnages aussi mais le reste est entre Peeta et Katniss. Nous ne sommes que de méchants voyeurs…_

* * *

 **F comme Frustration**

* * *

Depuis l'épisode de la dernière fois, je traîne ma mauvaise humeur partout où je vais. J'avais déjà fait des rêves avec Peeta, mais jamais aussi réels. Il m'avait fallu un moment pour accepter le fait qu'il ne s'était rien passer entre nous. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce qui n'allait pas et si je voulais en parler. Comment je le pourrais ? Par contre la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il m'a vraiment demandé si je l'aimais et j'ai vraiment répondu, oui… enfin à notre manière. Je ne crois pas que les mots : « je t'aime » puissent facilement passer la barrière de mes lèvres. En tout cas, à force de me voir ruminer toute la matinée, Peeta avait fini par me demander si je regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 **Début Flashback**

_ Katniss, depuis ce matin, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Si c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Je me relevais brusquement du canapé où je m'étais réfugié. Est-ce que finalement,… il se serait passé quelque chose?

_ Eh bien, tu sais ? Tu es venu t'allonger près de moi et je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais.

_ Et ?

_ Et tu m'as répondu « réel ». Mais enfin Katniss, tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, je voulais juste être certaine qu'on n'avait rien dit ou rien fait d'autre.

_ Non. Tu m'as répondu et tu t'es endormi, c'est tout.

_ Hummm

_ Katniss ? Quoi ? C'est ça qui te dérange ? Tu aurais voulu quelque chose de plus. Excuse-moi, j'ai été maladroit. J'ai tendance à trop rationaliser en ce moment et du coup, je peux sembler distant. Tu sais, je t'aime moi aussi et je suis très content que tu me l'ai enfin dit.

En disant ça, il s'était rapproché de moi, un petit sourire sur le visage. Mon cœur avait commencé à battre dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait ensuite tendu la main pour que je me rapproche de lui. Une fois dans ses bras, il m'avait serré contre lui en me murmurant que j'étais la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

_ Toi aussi, avais-je répondu.

_ Réel ?

_ Réel.

Il m'avait regardé tendrement et avait commencé à rapprocher son visage du mien. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps, et cette fois-ci, nous étions bien réveillés. Il commençait à faire glisser ses lèvres sur mon front tout en me pressant contre lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud et je m'emballais déjà quand…

_ Wow wow wow ! Je dérange apparemment !

Haymitch ! Peeta sursauta et se décolla de moi. Un vent glacial, voilà ce que je ressentais jusque dans le plus profond de mes os et envers Haymitch.

_ Désolé, les amoureux mais Peeta, tu m'as demandé de te prévenir pour la livraison. Elle est là.

Haymitch croisa mon regard et sans rien dire repartit aussi sec.

_ Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je suis vraiment désolé Katniss mais je dois y aller. Il faut que je vérifie tout de suite si tout correspond sinon, on va prendre un retard considérable.

Il m'avait rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres et était parti à la suite d'Haymitch.

Ok. Pour moi, ça faisait deux ! Deux fois qu'il me laissait en plan. Et ne me dites pas que la première fois ne comptait pas parce que mon corps ne sera pas d'accord avec vous. Je savais que Peeta allait rouvrir la boulangerie mais j'étais apparemment trop concentré sur son corps et pas assez sur le temps qui passait, ces derniers temps.

 **Fin Flashback**

Tic, tac, tic, tac… le mouvement régulier des aiguilles dans le salon me donnait le rythme depuis un moment. Je balançais mes pieds dans le vide, nonchalamment assise sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine, je jouais dans mon assiette. Peeta m'obsédait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était déjà le cas depuis son retour mais depuis ce maudit rêve, c'était pire !

Je soupirais lourdement. Deux semaines, ça faisait deux semaines et tout ce à quoi j'avais eu droit, c'était quelques baisers, certes agréables, mais bien trop courts. Peeta était épuisé, je pouvais le comprendre, vraiment, je pouvais le comprendre… mais quand même. Il partait tôt, rentrait tard, me racontait sa journée puis s'enfonçait dans le sommeil. Je me levais prestement et après avoir rangé la cuisine, je montais m'allonger. J'avais peut-être une idée pour ce soir. Hier, j'avais voulu qu'il se relaxe et il s'était endormi sous mes massages. Là, même fatigué, il fallait qu'il comprenne le message.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Des bruits dans l'entrée ? Tiens, tiens, il rentrait plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et Peeta m'appeler. Sans réponse de ma part il s'était mis à monter doucement les escaliers. J'avais installé des bougies depuis l'entrée et une fois en haut, elles menaient vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'étage, je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. L'excitation commença à monter en moi.

_ Katniss ?

Je ne répondrais, pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il suive mes instructions d'abord. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil. J'avais disposé tout un tas de bougies ci et là. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et un léger parfum flottait dans la pièce agréablement chauffée. Il resta comme ça un moment puis entra. J'avais accroché un mot à la porte de sa salle de bain. On n'allait pas tarder à savoir s'il l'avait lu. Au bout de cinq minutes, qui me parurent interminables : l'eau de la douche commença à couler. Je fis glisser mes vêtements au sol et entrait dans sa chambre à mon tour.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Peeta était bien sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sous lui, laissant s'échapper des volutes de vapeur. Je pris un instant pour l'observer. Il était vraiment bien bâti. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Sa peau halé et ses cheveux blond lui donnait vraiment une aura particulière, pleine de douceur. Mais sa musculature, quand on l'observait bien, disait aussi qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas trop s'y fier. Il tâtonnait, à la recherche de quelque chose.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il se retourna, surpris, pour me découvrir complètement nue avec son éponge dans la main. Il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot et son regard me détaillait bien malgré lui.

_ Tu me fais une petite place ?

J'avais défait mes cheveux qui retombaient en boucles lâches de chaque côté de mon visage, cachant à peine ma poitrine. Je me rapprochais de lui, presqu'à le coller et posant l'éponge contre son torse, je lui demandais un peu tendue :

_ Je peux ?

Un grand sourire fendit son visage et je su que cette fois, serait la bonne.

_ Katniss, tu plaisantes ? Oui, tu peux.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Je le repoussais sous le jet qui n'avait pas cessé de couler et me collait contre lui. L'eau chaude mêlée à sa chaleur corporelle me fit un effet immédiat. Il referma ses bras sur moi rapprocha mon visage du sien et y déposa un baiser doux comme la brise avant de recommencer avec un peu plus de force. Ses mains étaient remontées dans mes cheveux et c'était vraiment agréable. Je laissais tomber l'éponge au sol et mis mes mains sur son torse. L'eau ruisselait entre mes doigts et réchauffait nos corps. Peeta me regarda et me dit avec un grand sourire :

_ Katniss, tu es incroyable. Et moi qui ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Je me contentais de sourire bêtement avant de reprendre mes caresses. Il m'embrassait sans reprendre son souffle et je me lovais encore plus contre lui. Il caressait mon dos, descendais jusqu'à mes fesses et sentir ses mains sur cette partie de mon corps, créait en moi des vagues de bien-être et de désir incroyable. La pression montait pour lui aussi. Après tout, nous étions nus, aucune barrière entre nos deux corps. Nous nous embrassions sans retenue, sans gêne, avec un désir sans cesse renouvelé. Comme si nous attendions ce moment depuis des années déjà. Est-ce que c'était le cas pour lui ? Notre petit jeu de caresse et de baisers durait depuis un moment quand, il finit par me retourner. Je me retrouvais dos à lui et il fit glisser tous mes cheveux d'un côté de mon cou, libérant ainsi l'accès à ma nuque.

Ses mains caressaient ma peau, embrasant mon cou. Du lobe de l'oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule, il laissait volontairement ses lèvres glisser sur moi et s'était juste : wow ! Ses mains fondaient sur moi, sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes hanches pendant qu'il pressait son bassin contre mes fesses. Le sentir contre moi, comme ça … je retins un gémissement. Je remontais mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque et me pressait dos contre lui avec envie.

Dans cette position ma poitrine pointait volontairement vers l'avant. Il se mit à la caresser de plus en plus fort et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, j'aimais la force qu'il y mettait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de susurrer son nom et je sentais bien que ça le rendait fou. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Comment il me voyait ? Ce que je pouvais faire pour lui faire plaisir quand…

_ Oh !

Une de ses mains avait continué son chemin et atteint mon intimité.

_ Hummm, Peeta.

Je me mordis la lèvre pendant qu'il écartait légèrement mes jambes pour pouvoir glisser sa main plus facilement. Ses doigts jouaient à un jeu exquis contre mes parois et je m'accrochais encore plus à sa nuque. Il m'embrassa sauvagement le cou et enfonça au même moment son doigt en moi. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Il en plaça un deuxième, me pressant contre lui. Je sentais son membre pulsé contre mes fesses pendant que ses doigts cherchaient à me donner toujours plus de plaisir et ma tête bascula encore plus en arrière.

_ Peeta ! Continue, continue.

Le feu se propageait dangereusement.

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Ouiii.

_ Dis-le encore.

_ Ouiii, continue.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi et je basculais en avant, les mains contre les parois de la douche et les hanches en arrière. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Tout à coup, je fus soulevée de terre. Peeta m'avait pris dans ses bras et il me portait hors de la salle de bain, vers le lit. Il m'y jeta plus qu'il ne m'y posa et je me redressais sur mes bras pour mieux le voir. Il était beau. Son corps dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux mouillés, ses muscles saillant sous l'effet du désir et de sa respiration profonde, son bas-ventre n'était pas en reste. Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal en tout cas. Il me regarda intensément.

_ Tu veux allez plus loin ce soir ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. « Il » voulait aller plus loin, c'était clair. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et j'adorais cette facette de lui. Je reculais un peu plus vers la tête du lit et il y grimpa lentement à son tour. Je m'arrêtais mais il continua de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Une fois nos visages l'un au-dessus de l'autre, il m'embrassa langoureusement me forçant par la même à m'allonger complètement. Je ne maîtrisais plus le jeu depuis un moment. C'était lui.

_ J'ai envie de toi Katniss. Depuis longtemps.

Je frissonnais. Où était passé mon timide « garçon des pains » ? Il avait grandi, je crois.

_ Moi aussi Peeta.

Il reprit ses baisers et je sentis à nouveau sa main se forger un passage entre mes cuisses jusqu'à atteindre son but. Le plaisir me submergea à nouveau, puissant, violent. J'écartais mes jambes de moi-même cette fois et prise dans la folie du moment, ma main se glissa jusqu'à son membre. Il était doux, chaud et plus imposant que je ne l'aurais cru. Je n'étais pas sûre, je n'avais jamais fait ça mais je commençais des mouvements de va et vient tout en le maintenant bien entre mes doigts.

_ Hummm, Katniss.

_ Je continue ?

_ Vas-y.

Voir Peeta dans cet état était surréaliste. Et c'était moi qui provoquais ça chez lui ? Il m'embrassa encore et me dit doucement à l'oreille :

_ Tu es prête?

J'avais compris où il voulait en venir. Je lui donnais mon accord et il se positionna à moitié contre moi écartant un peu plus mes jambes. Son regard était braqué dans le mien, comme s'il ne voulait rien raté de mes émotions. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard, trop de choses se bousculaient en moi. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis son membre contre mon entrée. Il attendit un instant puis commença à s'enfoncer en moi.

_ Haaaaaa !

Je les rouvrais haletante pour m'apercevoir que Peeta n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans ma chambre et pas dans la sienne. Je regardais autour de moi et commençais à paniquer. Mon entrejambe continuait à pulser pour quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas et c'était presque douloureux. Trop, c'était trop ! Mes nerfs lâchaient sans que je ne contrôle plus rien. Je suffoquais puis comme une enfant, je me mis à pleurer et à crier sans parvenir à m'arrêter. Je ne m'arrêtais plus et je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand j'entendis mon prénom.

_Katniss ?!

Une porte qui claquait, des bruits dans les escaliers. Peeta entrait en trombe dans ma chambre.

_ Katniss ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondais rien, je ne pouvais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ma tête !

_ Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Calme-toi !

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Peeta me regardait complètement alarmé. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu encore me faire tout un film. Tout avait l'air si vrai, si intense ! Je ne pouvais pas inventer tout ça. Non ?! Il me regardait toujours et je ne sais pourquoi mais je me jetais à son cou, l'agrippais et me mit à l'embrasser sans retenue. De toutes mes forces, avec toute la fougue possible, mes mains se crochetaient à son cou et je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Peeta, d'abord surpris, essayait de se décoller de moi mais je l'en empêchais. Non, non et non. Je n'étais pas folle pour imaginer tout ça.

_ Katniss ! Mais arrête qu'est-ce qu'il te prend.

_ Embrasse-moi !

Je le voulais maintenant. Je me collais à lui autant que je le pouvais, cherchant ses lèvres, son contact quel qu'il soit. Il essayait de me faire lâcher prise et même si je continuais à le retenir contre moi, le sentir me repousser me brisait le cœur. Pourquoi me repoussait-il ? Est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas que j'avais envie de lui et que je voulais qu'il ait envie de moi.

_ Katniss ! Arrête-toi, bon sang !

Il me maîtrisa enfin et je le regardais totalement désemparée, pleurant et hoquetant.

_ Katniss ?

Sa voix était passée de l'inquiétude à la colère, de la colère à l'incompréhension. Il me maintenait toujours sans savoir quoi faire de plus. Finalement, face à mes larmes, il me serra contre lui et se mit à me bercer.

_ Katniss, calme toi, ça va aller, ça va aller. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, c'est tout. Je suis là maintenant, je suis là.

Il me serrait contre lui, tachant de me rassurer mais je continuais à pleurer. J'étais devenue folle. J'étais devenue folle et jamais, il ne serait réellement avec moi. Pas comme je le voudrais : jamais ! Qui voudrait d'une folle ? Il me tenait fortement, tentant de me calmer, couvrant ma tête de baiser et pourtant je pleurais toujours. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

* * *

 **FRUSTRATION** : Réponse émotionnelle à l'opposition. Liée à la colère et à la déception, elle survient lors d'une résistance perçue par la volonté d'un individu. Plus l'obstruction et la volonté de l'individu sont grandes, plus grande sera la frustration.

* * *

 _Alors? Alors? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. En attendant, je continue..._


	3. F comme Folie

_._

 _Coucou les amis, bon le début de ce chapitre est un peu morose mais c'est normal c'est le POV de Peeta et le pauvre est un peu largué par les réactions de Katniss, c'est bien normal ! Pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre (je vous entends déjà : "bouh ! bouh !") mais ce sera pour mieux revenir dans le suivant ("aaaaaahhhh !"^_^)_

 _Entrez en scène d'un nouveau personnage! Hihi, devinez vous lequel?_

 _Et puis merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre sur mon idée. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident à écrire ce type de récit, alors MERCI MERCI MERCI!_

 _Bon continuons à jouer les voyeurs dans l'univers imaginé par Suzanne Collins._

* * *

F Comme Folie

* * *

Nous étions assis dans la cuisine en train de petit déjeuner. Katniss ne disait rien de spécial depuis son réveil, se contentant de suivre et moi, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir quand j'étais rentré de la boulangerie.

 **Début Flash-back**

Elle avait pleuré sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant encore un bon moment après que je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle se calme et qu'elle puisse m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais déjà vu Katniss dans tellement de situations différentes que je pensais que rien ne m'étonnerait plus. J'avais tort, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer de cette manière, et encore moins me sauter au cou comme ça. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir une autre Katniss en face de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par reprendre ses esprits mais n'avait rien voulu me dire. Elle avait essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ça allait aller mais je n'en croyais pas un mot. Après avoir mangé, elle était montée se coucher presqu'à reculons et elle n'avait pas voulu que je reste. Ça m'avait fait mal, elle avait toujours eu besoin de moi après ce genre de moments difficiles. Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir en parler ? Même si je n'étais pas persuadé d'en avoir le droit, j'avais appelé le docteur Aurélius. Je lui avais expliqué la situation tant bien que mal en omettant la partie où Katniss s'était jetée sur moi. Sa réponse ne m'avait pas étonné : il fallait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui expliquer elle-même ce qui l'avait bouleversé. Je doutais du fait que Katniss accepte cette idée et j'avais raccroché sans être plus avancé.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Je poussais un soupir et levais ma tête de mon bol. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil sachant qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre et je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ne me dise rien. Nous avions passé un cap dans notre relation, non ?

_ Katniss ? Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Je la fixais mais elle, gardait volontairement la tête basse sans rien me répondre. J'insistais.

_ Katniss ! Tu te rends compte que depuis hier, je suis mort d'inquiétude. On a toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à présent. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

C'était peut-être un peu dur de jouer la carte de la confiance mais j'allais devenir fou à ressasser tout ça. Elle leva les yeux vers moi mais les rabaissa bien vite. Elle était paniquée. C'est ce que j'avais vu, mais pourquoi ? Je réfléchissais à une manière d'avancer sans la brusquer.

_ On va faire plus simple, s'il te plait répond moi au moins par oui ou non. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, c'était déjà ça de gagner. A moi de poser les bonnes questions maintenant.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi ?

_ Non.

Sa voix était vraiment faible, légèrement enrouée. Elle avait dû pleurer toute la nuit. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

_ Bien. Est-ce que tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Elle sembla hésiter sur la réponse à donner. Il fallait surement que je nuance ma question.

_ Est-ce que tu as fait un rêve ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce que c'est ce rêve qui a déclenché tes pleurs ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

_ Non.

_ Donc tu as rêvé de quelque chose et quand tu t'es réveillé, tu te sentais perdue et c'est là que tu as commencé à pleurer ?

_ Oui.

Depuis le début de ce petit jeu de questions-réponses, elle n'avait pas décroché un regard vers moi, s'évertuant à tourner sa cuillère dans son bol. Là, elle avait répondu en levant les yeux vers moi. Son regard me renvoyait un mélange de crainte et de soulagement.

_ Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi parlais ce rêve ?

_ Non, Peeta, je ne peux pas.

Oh, c'était la plus longue phrase qu'elle ait faite depuis ce matin. Je ravalais ma vexation et tentais de lui parler du docteur Aurélius.

_ Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ferais avec. Par contre du devrais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, le docteur Aurélius…

_ Non ! Pas le docteur Aurélius !

Elle m'avait pratiquement crié dessus, ça aussi c'était nouveau. Enfin nouveau, non, plutôt inattendu vu les circonstances.

_ Katniss, c'est son boulot et il m'a vraiment aidé quand j'ai eu besoin de faire le tri dans mes pensées et de discerner le vrai du faux. Je ne serais peut-être pas là sans lui.

_ Je… Je comprends mais je ne peux pas Peeta. Pas au docteur Aurélius.

_ Ni à moi ?

_ Non, ni à toi.

J'avais peut-être mis un peu trop d'amertume dans ma question mais c'était trop tard pour changer ça. Katniss avait répondu d'une voix qui trahissait la souffrance. Comment un « bon » rêve pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Je me reprenais, c'était elle qui importait, pas moi.

_ A Haymitch ?

_ Non !

_ Sae ?

_ Non.

_ Tu veux peut être appelé ta mère … ou Effie ?

_ Non, non, aucune des deux.

_ Katniss, je ne sais pas à qui tu pourrais en parler mais si ce soir, tu n'as toujours rien dit à personne, j'appellerai le docteur Aurélius !

Inutile de lui dire que c'était déjà fait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sauf si elle acceptait de communiquer avec lui. Je voulais juste lui mettre un peu la pression. Ça avait l'air de marcher.

Je me levais et débarrassais la table avant de faire la vaisselle. Elle vint se mettre à mes côtés et se mit à l'essuyer en silence. Elle ne voulait rien me dire mais au moins, elle ne me fuyait pas. Une fois fini, je l'embrassais sur le front et sortais prendre un peu l'air. J'étais moins vexé mais toujours préoccupé. Un peu d'air me permettrait peut-être de voir ce qui semblait m'échapper pour le moment.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Peeta venait de sortir sans rien dire. Aaaaaaah, j'avais envie de me maudire vraiment ! Je montais dans ma chambre en trainant les pieds et m'affalait sur mon lit. Je ne faisais que pleurer depuis hier soir et ça n'aidait en rien la situation. Peeta avait raison, j'avais fait ce rêve deux fois et maintenant, j'avais même peur de me coucher. Mais à qui en parler ? Qui pourrait être assez fou pour écouter mes fantasmes sexuels sans me rire au nez ?

Je me relevais précipitamment. Mais oui ! Il y avait une personne à qui je pouvais parler de ça. En tout cas, je pouvais essayer. Je souris et descendit dans le bureau. Dans cette pièce, je pourrais lui parler tranquillement sans risquer que Peeta m'entende en rentrant.

Une fois en bas, je cherchais son nom dans le répertoire. C'était bien la première fois que j'allais l'appeler. Il m'arrivait de penser à elle mais décrocher mon téléphone ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle risquait de mal prendre le fait que je ne l'appelle que pour lui demander un service. Enfin, on verrait bien, elle n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots, de toute façon. Ca y est, il était là. Je regardais fixement son nom avant de respirer un bon coup et d'appuyer sur la touche de mise en communication. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une voix :

_ Allo ? Katniss, c'est toi ?

_ Oui, Jo. C'est bien moi.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

La surprise passée Johanna avait eu l'air vraiment contente de m'entendre. Elle me parlait de sa nouvelle vie -complètement dingue, il faut bien le dire- et j'oubliais presque pourquoi je l'avais appelé au départ. Jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, d'avoir tant parlé, ri et crié (une fois ou deux !), elle me demande comment ça allait pour moi. Et là, je lui expliquais tant bien que mal.

_ C'est pas possible ! Tu vas me dire que depuis le temps que vous n'avez toujours rien fait tous les deux ?!

Je me renfrognais un peu face à sa réaction. Je n'avais jamais aimé être attaquée sur ma vie privée.

_ Tout le monde n'a pas la vie sexuelle débridée de Johanna MASON, lui dis-je.

_ Ah non, ça c'est clair ! Mais il y en a qui en rêve apparemment !

Elle partit dans un fou rire et je devais bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. La réflexion m'arracha un sourire mais je restais concentrée.

_ Jo, s'il te plait. C'est vraiment pas évident comme situation. Je ne me reconnais plus et Peeta se sent mal de ne rien pouvoir faire.

_ Ah, si ! Il peut faire des tas de choses, c'est toi qui ne veux pas les lui demander !

_ Mais enfin Johanna ! Tu m'imagines allez vers lui pour lui dire… pour lui dire… lui dire ça quoi !

_ Quoi ? Que tu veux coucher avec lui ? Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire toi-même, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas arrivés tous les deux ! D'ailleurs ! Il a jamais rien tenté lui ?

_ Euh, non. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, je ne sais pas si…

_ Oh c'est trop mignon ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble… Mais ça fais bien plus longtemps que tu fantasmes sur lui pourtant! Mais vu que Monsieur est amoureux depuis la petite école, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des tonnes de fantasmes en réserves à propos de vous deux… et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Tu t'imagines collée à un Peeta torse nu, et les mains pleines de farine, qui pétrirait tes fess…

_ Jo ! Stop !

J'étais rouge de honte en entendant ses propos et en même temps, je ne pouvais nier que j'y avais déjà pensé.

_ Aaaah mais Katniss, c'est ça ton problème ! Une partie de toi est tellement innocente et pudique alors que l'autre ne demande qu'à hurler de plaisir. Arrête de penser que tu es folle. Tu cogites trop c'est tout. Je vous aime bien tous les deux et je trouve votre histoire « rafraichissante » mais là, faut avancer. On pari combien que Peeta ne demande que ça ?

_ Je n'oserais jamais lui dire Jo. C'est vrai, dans mes rêves, je ne me reconnais pas, je suis une autre fille. Dans la réalité, c'est plus compliqué.

_ Hum, Katniss, ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire, si tu veux, je le fais. Et puis au pire, profite au moins de tes fantasmes ! La plupart des filles, de plus de 15 ans de Panem, rêveraient d'avoir Peeta Mellark dans leur lit et toi tu réfléchis. Haymitch vous a rudement bien protégés, je t'assure.

J'ai frémis quand Jo a proposé de parler à Peeta à ma place, soulever un sourcil quand elle a évoqué d'autres femmes mais là je suis surprise qu'elle me parle d'Haymitch.

_ Comment ça, « protégé » ?

_ Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Katniss ! Réveilles-toi ! Peeta et toi étiez jeunes, beaux et à peine plus vieux que Finnick lorsque Snow a commencé à le vendre à ces rapaces. A ton avis, Haymitch vous a protégé de quoi ?

Je viens de comprendre. Peeta et moi, esclaves sexuelles de Snow, à la merci des fortunes du Capitole. Finnick en avait pourtant parlé devant moi ! Pourquoi ai-je cru que ça ne concernait que lui ? Tout à coup, j'ai une pensée pour Johanna.

_ Jo !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma belle. Je suis coriace et j'aime prendre mon pied ! Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant.

La conversation est devenue morose et tout à coup, je m'en veux d'être là, si compliquée et si peu ouverte sur les autres. Il n'y a que lorsque les évènements me frappe en pleine figure que je réagis.

_ Bon Katniss ! Revenons à nos moutons, c'est pas le moment de larmoyer. Alors Peeta ?

_ Quoi Peeta ?

_ Farine ou peinture ?

Johanna dit ça avec un timbre volontairement langoureux et ça suffit à effacer les 5 dernières minutes de notre conversation. Je suis pliée de rire malgré moi et je tente de reprendre mon sérieux. Et moi qui en faisais des tonnes de cette histoire. J'ai bien fait de l'appeler.

_ Merci Jo.

_ De rien mais réponds à ma question. Tu préfères qu'il te recouvre de farine ou de peinture ?

_ Les deux.

Pourquoi, j'ai dit ça moi ?!

_ Aaaah la voilà la petite vilaine ! Elle montre le bout de son nez. Ça veut dire que j'aurais bientôt des détails croustillants à me mettre sous la dent ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer d'être plus positive.

_ Mouais, honnêtement, je m'en fous que tu sois positive, je veux que tu sois active ! je veux que ça transpire c'est tout !

Cette fille est folle, c'est sûr ! Je suis encore en train de rire quand j'entends la porte d 'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas dans le couloir.

_ Jo ! Peeta vient de rentrer, je vais te laisser.

_ Attend, attends, passe le moi.

_ Non ! Jo !

_ Arrête de paniquer. Je ne vais lui donner aucun détail, juste lui dire que tu m'as tout raconté et que ça va aller mieux. Il lui faudra bien une preuve pour ne pas appeler Aurélius ?

_ Promis ? Je resterai dans la pièce de toute façon !

_ Promis !

J'appelle Peeta et pendant qu'il arrive dans le bureau, je me demande si je ne m'apprête pas à faire une erreur. Johanna peut vraiment être imprévisible parfois. Je la revois se déshabillant dans l'ascenseur en verre après notre premier plateau lors de l'Expiation. Peeta pousse la porte et regarde dans le bureau.

_ Je suis là. Johanna voudrait te parler.

Je vois à sa tête qu'il est plus que surpris par mon choix mais il semble aussi être rassuré. Il s'avance un peu pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort et salut Johanna.

_ Bonjour Johanna. Je crois comprendre que c'est toi qui as eu la chance de recevoir les confidences de Katniss ?

Je me sens mal de l'entendre dire ça mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler comme ça, vraiment pas. Heureusement que Johanna était là.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux notre cher Peeta. Il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'assure, je préfère les hommes.

Non, Jo! Tu avais promis ! Peeta me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage puis hausse les épaules en faisant la moue. Oh, j'en mangerai ! Et voilà ! Une heure au téléphone avec Johanna et la Katniss la perverse refait surface!

_ Vraiment, poursuit-il ?

_ Oui, je t'assure. C'était un truc de filles. Les choses devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement, il faudra juste que tu sois doux et imaginatif.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?! J'ai envie de m'enfoncer sous terre !

_ Imaginatif ? Pourquoi ?

_ Oui, pour lui faire se changer les idées. C'est ce qui lui faut en fait, s'occuper les mains, faire de l'exercice.

C'est de pire en pire. Peeta ne comprend pas le double sens de ses paroles mais moi si ! En plus, elle sait que je l'entends et que je ne peux rien dire. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser paraitre sur mon visage. Je regarde Peeta qui passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit, qu'il est intimidé ou qu'il veut se donner du courage et entrevoir les muscles de son corps se déployer sous son t-shirt me donne des frissons de la tête aux pieds.

_ Ok, je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire Johanna. Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle en fait.

Peeta ! Je rougis de plus belle avant de me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de second degré dans ses propos à lui. J'esquisse une grimace.

_ Oui, voilà ! Je savais que tu comprendrais tout. Katniss ne changera pas de sitôt, elle est toujours un peu coincée mais si tu la prends bien en main, elle devrait se montrer plus docile.

JO-HA-NNA ! TU ES MORTE ! Je peux le crier autant que je le veux dans ma tête. Elle l'a dit et elle ne risque rien, là où elle se trouve (pour le moment !). Peeta ne semble pas réagir outre mesure.

_ Bon Peeta, Katniss, je vais vous laisser profiter du reste de votre journée. Peeta tu pourrais peut-être montrer à Katniss comment tu fais tes délicieux pains au fromage. Ce serait bien pour commencer. Elle m'a parlé de farine tout à l'heure.

_ Ah oui ?

Peeta me regarde et je suis une statue. Si je ne respire pas et que je ne bouge pas d'un iota, peut-être bien que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar appelé Johanna MASON ! Peeta est tout sourire et me regarde avec les yeux brillants. Il doit être tellement content de savoir que les choses vont beaucoup mieux et que je veux passer du temps avec lui. Je fonds de le voir me regarder comme ça. Je pourrais presque pardonner à Johanna ses petites phrases pleines de sous-entendus.

_ A bientôt Peeta. Katniss, on se reparle pour faire le point et pour que tu me détailles tout ça. Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec un homme, grrrrr. Vous devriez y penser un jour, vu que vous êtes ensemble maintenant !

Sur ce, elle coupe la communication et nous laisse Peeta et moi dans un silence royale ! Je veux disparaître. Je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi mais je feins de regarder par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Bon, comme j'avais prévu de passer la journée avec toi de toute façon, on pourrait faire une fournée de pain au fromage. Tu préfères qu'on fasse ça maintenant ou plus tard ?

Je sens l'ombre de Johanna qui plane encore dans le bureau et je me surprends à lui répondre :

_ Maintenant, comme ça ils seront prêts pour ce midi. J'aime quand c'est chaud.

* * *

 **FOLIE:** Dérèglement de l'esprit.

* * *

 _Vous pensez qu'ils vont avoir le temps de les faire ces gâteaux?_


	4. F comme Farine

.

 _Voici le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes mains volaient au-dessus du clavier (d'ailleurs sorry, s'il y a des fautes ou des répétitions) . J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre, il faudra patienter pour la suite parce que là, je vous ai gâté avec deux chapitres en deux jours._

 _Merci à mes lecteurs, de plus en plus nombreux, ça fait vraiment plaisir et à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Hum, vous pensez que Suzanne Collins se doutait de ce qu'on allait faire faire à ses personnages ?_

* * *

F comme Farine

* * *

Je suis encore embarrassée par toutes les allusions que Johanna a pu faire. J'ai beau savoir que Peeta n'a pas pu saisir le sens caché de toutes ses phrases, je me sens mal quand même. Ça, ajouté à la scène que je lui ai faite la veille et vous pouvez imaginer l'état dans lequel je suis. Peeta ne m'a rien dit de spécial après sa conversation avec Johanna. Il doit être rassurée de savoir que je me suis ouverte à quelqu'un… même si ce n'est pas à lui.

Il sort quelques ustensiles des placards et commence à tout agencer sur la table de la cuisine. Je le laisse faire pour le moment. Il va chercher quelques produits dans la réserve et en profite pour mettre de la musique. Je crois que c'est la chose qui me fait le plus comprendre que nous sommes passés à une autre vie avec la fin des jeux : la musique. Pendant que les notes s'élèvent dans la maison, je repense au fait qu'il y en avait déjà avant, bien sûr, mais nous ne pouvions en profiter que pendant les bals, mariages ou autres événements d'importances. Même ceux de la Ville, n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir le matériel adéquat. Aujourd'hui, et sans prendre en compte le fait que nous soyons riches, c'est possible. Peeta revient les bras chargés et me voit en train de regarder l'enceinte.

_ Tu préfères que je mette autre chose ?

J'aime ce que j'entends, une sensation d'apaisement se propage en moi et je le regarde en souriant.

_ Non, ça va, c'est très bien. Je pensais juste au fait qu'il y a peu, on n'avait pas accès à tout ça.

_ Humm, c'est vrai. Pas mal de chose ont changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais avoir d'autre?

Son regard brille et je me demande à quoi il fait allusion.

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Un appareil photo. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur les différents modèles mais dès que je peux, je m'en achète un.

Peeta est tout sourire et il ressemble à un enfant à qui on demande de faire une liste de cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il est trop mignon quand il est comme ça. Je sens une petite boule de chaleur se former au creux de mon ventre, le voir sourire comme ça, ne me laissera jamais indifférente. Je pourrais le lui offrir cet appareil...

_ C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûr que tes photos seront très belles.

_ Peut-être pas les premières vu que je n'en ai jamais faites. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais on verra bien. Bon sinon, ces petits pains au fromage, ne vont pas se faire tout seuls. Je te montre et c'est toi qui les fais ?

_ Quoi ?! Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai jamais été douée en pâtisserie tu sais.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile tu verras et puis Johanna disait qu'il fallait que tu t'occupes non ?

Il me regarde fixement et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à lire à travers moi, ce que je n'ai pas encore osé lui avouer. La musique continue à parvenir jusqu'à ce moi et je me sens mise à nue sous son inspection. Je baisse instinctivement les yeux et il fait un pas vers moi pour me relever le menton. Ses doigts sur mon visage, me donne des frissons. Je ferme les yeux pour qu'il n'y voit rien.

Quand je les rouvre, je le regarde sans prononcer un mot et il en fait autant. Je ne sais pas si cet échange dure plusieurs minutes ou à peine quelques secondes mais je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer la cadence. Au même instant, quelque chose change au fond de ses yeux et j'ai peur d'être encore en train de rêver. Parce que généralement c'est dans mes rêves qu'il me regarde comme ça. Comme s'il me voulait moi, et rien d'autre. Il continue de me regarder et tout en se rapprochant de moi, il passe doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Je suis quasi certaine que non. Par contre, je suis certaine d'être en train de me liquéfier devant lui. J'ai chaud, j'ai perdu la notion du temps et je ne sais pas si je rêve debout ou pas !

_ Katniss… je suis désolée.

_ De quoi ?

J'ai répondu du tac au tac, tellement sa phrase m'a surprise. Tout en dessinant des cercles sur ma joue et en laissant son regard vagabonder sur moi, il me répond :

_ Parce que je t'ai négligé. Tu avais besoin de moi et j'étais tellement pris par la boulangerie que je n'ai pas assez fais attention à toi. Mais je vais faire plus attention dorénavant. Je ne te promets pas d'être avec toi 24h/24 mais je vais faire en sorte que tu saches que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es ma priorité, saches-le.

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Entre ses caresses sur mon visage et son petit discours, je suis à deux doigts de défaillir. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, que je serais suspendu de cette façon aux lèvres d'un homme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les siennes et Peeta le remarque. Il sourit et se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. Il colle son front au mien et tout en me maintenant d'une main, il fait glisser l'autre de mon visage, à mon épaule en passant par le creux de mon cou. Il fait danser ses doigts sur mon bras, au rythme de la musique avant de les faire remonter pour prendre mon visage en coupe. J'ai fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment et tarir mes larmes. Je sens son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Du bout du pouce, il essuie mes larmes, d'un côté puis de l'autre, avant de faire glisser son doigt à la surface de mes lèvres. Je n'en peux plus de cette pression qu'il fait monter en moi et je frémis sous son touché tout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Il recommence son mouvement sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre les yeux. Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser à un moment où juste me faire mourir de désir entre ses mains.

Son front est toujours collé aux miens et même si ses yeux sont clos, un sourire plane sur son visage. Il porte son pouce à ses lèvres et les entrouvre pour récupérer un peu de mes larmes. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce geste allume un feu en moi, faisant pulser cette partie de mon corps que je ne voulais plus sentir de peur de souffrir à nouveau.

_ Peeta, je…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus ce que j'allais dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis dans les bras de Peeta Mellark et que son regard qui vient de se planter dans le mieux me met dans un état indescriptible. Là maintenant, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes.

Il le sait en plus, il sait ce que je ressens en ce moment, je le vois dans ses yeux quand tout à coup, il fait remonter ses mains le long de mon corps et prend fermement mon visage en coupe avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis au paradis. S'il existe, il doit ressembler à ça, aux lèvres de Peeta qui jouent avec mes miennes. C'est tellement bon que je me rapproche de lui et place mes mains par-dessus les siennes. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Nos mains entrent en contact, il sourit contre moi et se met à m'embrasser avec encore plus de douceur et d'envie. Sa bouche joue à un jeu exquis avec la mienne et je me mets à jouer avec lui. Ses doigts me caressent le visage et fourrage doucement dans mes cheveux quand sa langue vient lécher langoureusement mes lèvres. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et je sens sa langue s'infiltrer en moi, à la recherche de la mienne.

C'est une nouvelle explosion de plaisir qui se répand sauvagement en moi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais embrassé comme ça avant ? Notre baiser sur la plage, n'était rien à côté et pourtant ! Il me titille, me caresse, me goûte sans répit. Ce n'est plus un feu c'est un incendie qui est en moi, en nous. Son corps est plaqué contre le mien et dans cette position, je devine très bien que ses pensées sont tournées dans la même direction que les miennes.

Je ne suis que chaleur entre ses mains quand ses lèvres me quittent d'un coup. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas m'arrêter là mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien pour m'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Par réflexe, j'ai posé mes mains sur ses avant-bras et à ce contact, c'est comme si une décharge électrique me parcourait de part en part. Je le regarde choquée et son regard ne laisse aucune place au doute. Il faut que je lui dise que je ressens la même chose que lui.

_ Peeta…

_ Moi aussi.

Ses lèvres capturent à nouveau les miennes et je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Il place son corps contre le mien m'obligeant à m'incliner légèrement en arrière. Je sens la bosse dans son pantalon pousser contre mon intimité et je gémis contre sa bouche malgré moi. Il place ses mains derrière moi de façon à me soutenir en partie et je crochète mes bras autour de son cou, le ramenant un peu plus vers moi. Mes doigts se faufilent le long de sa nuque, dans ses cheveux et mes jambes l'enserrent tout contre moi. Nous continuons à nous découvrir du bout des lèvres et je le caresse tant que je peux, je suis bien trop contente pour m'arrêter alors qu'il est enfin à moi. Il se recule légèrement de moi en posant quelques baisers sur mes lèvres comme s'il luttait entre son envie de m'embrasser et celle de me parler. Je ne l'aide pas beaucoup en cherchant à retenir ses lèvres du bout des dents. Il finit par avoir assez d'espace et d'air pour parler.

_ Katniss, si tu savais depuis quand j'ai envie de faire ça.

_ Ne t'arrêtes pas alors.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau et au bout de quelques secondes, il se détache encore de moi.

_ Je t'aime Katniss. Tu comprends ?

Oui, je sais qu'il m'aime. Tout Panem, sait qu'il m'aime. Moi-même, je l'ai enfin comprit et je l'aime aussi. Nous avons beau être à bout de souffle tous les deux, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il m'embrasse encore. Je laisse glisser mes mains de son cou pour les placer contre son torse pendant que mes lèvres glissent le long de sa nuque.

_ Je t'aime moi aussi.

Je ne lui dirais jamais ça en le regardant dans les yeux, mais là, sous couverts de son épaule, je me sens toutes les audaces possibles. Il relève la tête de façon à me laisser avoir accès à plus de peau et j'en profite pour parsemer son cou de baiser. Je fais glisser mes lèvres le long d'une de ses veines et je jurerais ressentir les battements de son cœur. Ils sont aussi fous que les miens.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

J'arrête un instant. J'ai mal entendu ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai. S'il s'était contenté de m'embrasser comme ça, encore et encore, c'était déjà suffisant. Je le regarde à nouveaux dans les yeux.

_ J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Il a dit ça en appuyant bien sur le mot « maintenant » et sa voix est tellement pleine de promesses que je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma dernière mésaventure. Les mots sortent alors tous seuls de ma bouche.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de rêver cette fois ?

Il me regarde un peu surpris mais c'est dans un sourire qu'il me répond :

_ Si c'est un rêve dit toi qu'on fait le même.

Il tente de m'embrasser à nouveau mais je le repousse doucement.

_ Attends Peeta. C'est bien réel, hein ? Tout ça n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination ?

Il y a un peu de peur dans ma voix et Peeta semble comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce possible, qu'il comprenne pourquoi ? Il se redresse de façon à ne plus se tenir sur ses mains et entreprend de détacher lentement chaque bouton de ma tunique.

_ Katniss, nous sommes tous les deux réveillés. Ce que tu ressens, ce que je ressens est bien réel et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, là maintenant, sur cette table. Si ton imagination veut qu'on le fasse ailleurs, ça ne me pose aucun problème, j'ai toute la journée uniquement pour toi. Et si la journée ne suffisait pas, j'ai aussi toute la nuit. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attendais ça, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Si tu préfères me voir comme un fantasme, je t'en prie, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux tout ce que tu veux.

Ses doigts qui détachent ma tunique en traînant volontairement sur ma peau me donnent la chair de poule. Ce qu'il vient de dire ne peut être que le fruit de mon imagination. Jamais Peeta ne me parlerait de cette façon. Mais je fais faire comme Johanna me la conseillé et profiter de mon fantasme. C'est mieux que de me rendre malade et puis surtout tout ça à l'air tellement vrai. Enfin débarrassée de mes craintes, je me souris et m'allonge complètement sur la table. Peeta est toujours entre mes jambes et il semble ravi que je me laisse enfin aller. Il me regarde amoureusement et mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau.

Il a fini de défaire les boutons de ma tunique et il en écarte les pans de façon à pouvoir observer mon corps à loisir. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée particulièrement attirante sauf pendant les jeux où je devais bien avouer que Cinna faisait des merveilles pour moi. Mais là sous l'œil de Peeta, je repense à toutes les cicatrices que les Hunger Games ont laissées sur moi et j'ai honte. Je place mes mains devant moi mue par un réflexe pudique. Peeta les prends doucement et les replace au-dessus de ma tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Mon cœur loupe un battement tellement, dans sa bouche, cela me semble vrai. Il parcourt à nouveau mon corps du bout des doigts, glissant sur mes sous-vêtements et la courbure de mes seins, dessinant le contour de mes hanches et effleurant mon intimité. Je dois être trempée à cet endroit et je rougis furieusement. Il repart à la découverte de mon corps fermement cette fois et ses mains chaudes me procurent une sensation de bien-être incomparable. Je ressers mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le rapprochent de moi. Il me sourit et décide de faire glisser ses doigts sur le bout de mes seins. J'en tremble d'émotion et il s'amuse à faire de petits cercles sur ma poitrine avant de glisser sa main sous le tissu pour chercher à rejoindre le crochet dans mon dos. Je me cambre pour lui faciliter le passage et tout en se maintenant d'une main, il s'allonge à demi sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Hummmm

Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. Je sens le crochet de mon soutien-gorge lâché et Peeta ma ramène à lui. Il passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le laisse tomber au sol. Mes yeux détaillent chaque centimètre carré de son torse et de ses bras. Il est musclé, ses cicatrices sont à peines visibles et surtout il émane de lui une chaleur envoûtante. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres qui ne demande qu'à le goûter un peu plus. Il me rapproche de lui et mon visage est collé à son torse. J'entends son cœur battre et sa respiration se précipiter. Je commence à embrasser son torse pendant qu'il fait glisser ma tunique sur la table. J'effleure ses tétons du bout de la langue et comme dans mon rêve, il se cambre en sifflant mon nom :

_ Hummmm, Katniss.

Je recommence et il fait glisser mon soutien-gorge le long de mes bras. Je suis en culotte devant lui et ça commence à me démanger sérieusement entre les jambes. J'embrasse son torse à pleine bouche et dans un mouvement, il fait tomber au sol tout ce qui se trouve sur la table, me soulève et m'y allonge complètement. Il jette ma tunique au loin et fais glisser mon sous-vêtements restant le long de mes jambes avant de l'envoyer voler aussi. Il s'allonge sur moi et reprend ma bouche en otage. Le bois sur ma peau nue, son corps chaud contre moi, sa langue qui me chatouille, me font perdre pieds petit à petit. Je me mets à me frotter contre lui tout en l'embrassant et en caressant son corps. Mes mains descendent sur ses fesses et si je les trouve tout à fait à mon goût, je suis frustrée de sentir le tissu contre mes doigts.

Il a senti mon envie (ou la sienne ?) car il se redresse, descend de la table et enlève son pantalon et son caleçon dans un même geste avant de se repositionner au-dessus de moi. Il se plaque contre moi et sentir son membre durci me fait chavirer. Une vaque de plaisir déferle en moi et mes jambes se referment sur lui plus fort. Il recommence son mouvement de bassin et c'est une deuxième vague qui me submerge. Il m'embrasse toujours et sa main court le long de mes côtes pour se retrouver sur mes fesses. Il les malaxe agréablement avant de revenir en avant. Il parcourt mon cou de baiser et sussote ma poitrine quand je sens sa main contre mon bas ventre. Ce qu'il entreprend de faire avec ses doigts m'arrache un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Je ne suis plus que gémissements et plaisir. C'est tellement bon. Je reprends possession de sa bouche pendant que ses doigts cherchent à se frayer un chemin en moi. J'écarte un peu les jambes et je suis envahie par une bouffée de plaisir.

_ Encore, continue s'il te plait, hummmmmmm.

Il accélère les mouvements de ses doigts et je me cambre encore plus sous lui. Il retire ses doigts et place son membre palpitant contre moi. Je me frotte à lui pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête et il fond en moi.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur fugace vite remplacé par le plaisir seule. Peeta plane au-dessus de moi et ses coups de reins me rendent folles. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par le bonheur de le sentir enfin en moi. C'est tellement plus fort que la dernière fois. Je lâche Peeta et m'accroche à la table tellement je n'en peux plus.

_ Katniss, je vais… hummmm

_ Continue, s'il te plait.

_ Katniss !

Il redouble d'intensité dans ses mouvements et je sens que ça monte en moi quand tout à coup, j'implose de l'intérieur. Je me redresse et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il continue encore un peu et là c'est lui qui se déverse en moi. La tension retombe doucement entre nous. Nous nous embrassons encore et encore avant de nous rallonger l'un contre l'autre sans plus rien faire d'autre que de nous caresser doucement. Au bout d'un moment, je lui dis :

_ Je ne vais pas au bout de mes fantasmes d'habitude. C'est agréable.

Peeta rit doucement contre mon dos et je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Je me laisse bercer par ses caresses pendant que je continue de laisser courir mes doigts sur son bras qui m'enserre. C'est là que je remarque que nous sommes en partie couverts de farine. En envoyant tout valser, il a dû en faire tomber sur la table. Je ris toute seule au souvenir de Johanna et je sens que je flotte. J'entends vaguement Peeta me demander si ça va et je crois lui répondre qu'il faudra remercier Johanna. Il rit aussi, je crois, et me dit qu'il faudra aussi remercier Haymitch. Haymitch ? Qu'est ce qui vient faire là, mon fantasme devient bizarre mais ce n'est pas grave, cette fois je ne me suis pas réveillée avant la fin.

* * *

 **FARINE** : La farine est une poudre obtenue en broyant et en moulant des céréales ou d'autres produits alimentaires solides, souvent des graines.

* * *

 _Finalement, il n'y a pas eu de gâteau :-P_


	5. F comme Forêt

.

 _Je ne dis rien, je vous laisse juste découvrir et on en parle après ? Mais apparemment, il y en a qui vont être surpris… si je me fie à vos derniers reviews._

 _LumiLove_

* * *

 **F comme Forêt**

* * *

Je me sens revenir à moi peu à peu. J'ai la sensation d'avoir vécu quelque chose de particulièrement agréable cette nuit. Je m'étire doucement, mes muscles sont plutôt retissant et endoloris mais la sensation n'est pas trop désagréable.

_ Bonsoir petite marmotte.

La voix de Peeta me fait sourire et un frisson me parcourt. J'ai encore rêvé de lui mais cette fois, je ne me réveille pas totalement hystérique. Il y a du mieux.

_ Bonjour, je lui réponds.

J'ouvre les yeux et le découvre penché au-dessus de moi, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Un peu étonnée, je le lui rends et lui demande ce qui le met tellement de bonne humeur ce matin.

_ Ce matin ? Katniss, tu as dormi plusieurs heures, c'est vrai, mais pas toute une nuit, non plus.

Je soulève un sourcil et regarde autour de moi. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé du salon et Peeta a posé une couverture sur moi.

_ Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une nuit. Tant mieux, au moins je ne t'ai pas laissé seul trop longtemps.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Du coup, j'ai fait un peu de nettoyage et avancer mes plans d'aménagement de la boulangerie. Et puis tes pains au fromage sont prêts, tu peux te servir.

Peeta monte à l'étage et au souvenir des pains aux fromages, des brides de mon rêve me reviennent en tête et j'entends à nouveau la voix de Johanna. Je souris et me lève pour me servir. Je suis vraiment courbaturée et je me promets de ne plus dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées dans ce canapé. En plus, je suis un peu débraillée. Je réajuste ma tunique et rentre dans la cuisine. Une odeur délicieuse me chatouille le nez et à la vue des pains disposés dans un panier sur la table, mon ventre gronde. Je m'attable pour en manger quelques-uns pendant que mon regard survole la cuisine. Peeta a fait plus qu'un « peu » de ménage, elle n'était pas si propre ce matin. Je l'entends redescendre et il apparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Il passe derrière moi, attrape un pain et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou avant d'aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Je reste interdite. Sa petite balade de ce matin et les conseils de Johanna ont visiblement allégé son humeur.

_ Dis-moi Peeta où es-tu allez ce matin ? Tu sais, après notre discussion.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je suis allé voir Haymitch.

Il s'est servi un verre et tend la bouteille dans ma direction me proposant de me servir aussi. J'acquiesce et tente de me rappeler à quel moment, il m'a parlé d'Haymitch. Il s'approche et s'assois en face de moi avec nos deux verres et un dossier qu'il pose sur la table. Il fait glisser un des verres vers moi.

_ Tu devais déjà dormir, ajoute-t-il. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir si profondément. J'ai dû te porter jusqu'au canapé pour t'installer plus confortablement et pouvoir ranger la cuisine.

Il me parle tout en mangeant son pain aux fromages et en faisant défiler différents croquis sous ses yeux. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. J'avoue ne pas me souvenir de grand-chose après notre discussion avec Johanna. A quel moment, je me suis endormie et où ?

_ Pourquoi tu as dû me porter? Où est-ce que je me suis endormie ?

Il lève son visage vers moi visiblement étonné par ma question puis le regard brillant, il tapote trois petits coups sur la table. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Comment est-il au courant de mon rêve ? Je le regarde et tout un tas d'images se bousculent dans ma tête. Ma bouche devient pâteuse et les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Peeta me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ De quoi ?

Je tente une feinte pour savoir de quoi il au courant, parce que je suis à deux doigts de m'enfuir hors de sa vue. Est-ce que Johanna aurait vendu la mèche ? Non c'est impossible, de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas raconté mon dernier fantasme, je viens de me lever.

_ Tu vas finir par me vexer Katniss ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Peeta a retrouvé le sourire et il semble s'amuser de la situation. Ok, j'y suis, il me fait marcher. Il tente le faux pour savoir le vrai ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne le croyais pas aussi fourbe mais je suis rassurée. Je retrouve le sourire et lui réponds le plus naturellement possible.

_ Oui, je plaisante bien sûr. Je me suis endormie sur la table, je sais. Mais j'ai très bien dormi et je me sens en pleine forme. Ça te dit une balade en forêt ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui et pourtant je te vois le nez dans tes croquis.

J'ai peut-être été un peu vite. Peeta m'a bien dit qu'il ne travaillait pas ? Oui, sinon, il ne serait pas là à cette heure. Il referme son dossier et se lève d'un coup.

_ Tu as parfaitement raison. Je te l'avais promis et vu que tu ne dors plus, je vais ranger tout ça. Tu veux qu'on emporte deux trois choses à manger là-bas où tu veux seulement faire un tour.

_ Non, c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait manger sur place. Il fait chaud, la fraîcheur des bois, nous fera du bien. D'ailleurs, je monte prendre une douche et je te donne un coup de main.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous sommes prêts à partir pour passer l'après-midi au grand air. Nous ne l'avions pas encore fait depuis notre retour et je suis vraiment heureuse à l'idée de cette petite escapade. . Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener au lac, il n'y est jamais allé et je suis certaine qu'il va aimer cet endroit. Nous avons prévu un pique-nique et même passé nos maillots de bain.

Nous marchons depuis un moment maintenant, Peeta et moi nous tenons par la main et profitons du silence de la forêt. La dernière fois que je suis allée là-bas, c'était après le bombardement du 12 et tout y était intact. Au bout de dix minutes de marche supplémentaire nous arrivons. Je surveille la réaction de Peeta et elle est au-delà de mes espérances. Son visage s'illumine devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui et je l'imagine photographiant mentalement chaque image pour mieux les reproduire plus tard sur ses peintures. La forêt vierge de toute construction humaine est parée de mille couleurs. Le soleil éclaire chaque parcelle de la vallée, jouant de ses rayons à la surface de l'eau claire et paisible. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui par rapport à ces derniers jours et cette balade nous a donné chaud. Je propose à Peeta de nous installer et ainsi nous soulager de nos affaires.

_ Tu penses qu'on peut se baigner ? me demande Peeta en regardant la surface cristalline.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Il y a même une petite source un peu plus loin.

Il dépose son sac et en sors une couverture. Il l'étale sur le sol et entreprend de se déshabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder faire. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder. Il s'était déjà délesté de sa veste durant le trajet, là c'est son t-shirt qu'il passe par-dessus sa tête me laissant découvrir son torse musculeux. Le soleil fait briller les reflets plus clairs de sa chevelure blonde, et dans cette lumière, il est encore plus beau. A cet instant, je me dis que j'aurais aimé avoir son talent pour peindre ou dessiner. Il dépose son t-shirt sur son sac et entreprend d'enlever son pantalon. Je détourne le regard immédiatement et ça le fait rire. Je ne me retourne pas pour autant mais j'entends son vêtement chuter au sol.

_ Katniss, je suis en maillot, tu te souviens ? Tu étais moins pudique ce matin !

Je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là mais il est déjà à mi-chemin du lac. Il prend un instant pour respirer à plein poumon puis s'accroupis pour récupérer un peu d'eau au creux de sa main. Il la laisse s'écouler entre ses doigts avant de refaire la même chose en ramenant l'eau à son cou cette fois. Voir l'eau glisser le long de sa nuque puis de son dos de cette manière me donne vraiment chaud. Il se relève et commence à s'enfoncer doucement dans l'eau. Il plonge soudain, se relevant pratiquement immédiatement et secouant sa tête au passage.

_ Katniss, tu devrais venir, elle est vraiment bonne.

Je lui souris et entreprend de me dévêtir à mon tour. J'ai mis un des maillots qui compose la garde-robe ahurissante que j'ai hérité de mon passage dans les jeux. Je crois qu'il ne me va pas trop mal. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et vais à la rencontre de Peeta. Il n'est pas bon nageur donc il ne s'est pas trop éloigné du bord. Je rentre doucement dans l'eau, je la trouve plutôt fraîche personnellement, mais petit à petit je m'y habitue et l'eau a même un effet apaisant sur mes courbatures. J'avance jusqu'à Peeta et le dépasse même un peu pour bien détendre mes muscles dans la profondeur de l'eau. Je ferme les yeux pour laisser les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon visage quand j'entends un drôle de bruit. Je rouvre les yeux et Peeta n'est plus là. Je me tourne de tous les côtés mais je ne le vois pas et la surface de l'eau n'est troublée que par mes mouvements.

_ Peeta !

Tout à coup, je sens deux bras m'enlacer par derrière et m'entraîner au fond de l'eau. Là, ils me libèrent de leur emprise et je me retourne pour voir Peeta me sourire sous l'eau. Je remonte à la surface et il me suit.

_ Peeta ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refait jamais ça, s'il te plait. Et puis, tu sais nager maintenant?

_ Oui, j'ai appris durant mon séjour au Capitole. Le Dr Aurélius pensait que la natation aurait des bienfaits apaisant sur le stress engendré par mes crises.

Il est plutôt content de son petit effet et il fait même quelques brasses avant de revenir vers moi. C'est vrai qu'il nage bien maintenant et nous pourrons mieux profiter de l'eau.

_ Tu vois ? On va pouvoir en profiter au maximum !

Aussitôt dit, il plonge à nouveau et je le sens frôler mes jambes avant de ressortir de l'eau et me reprendre dans ses bras. Il presse son corps dos au mien et je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte. Il rapproche ses lèvres de mon cou et m'embrasse doucement près de l'oreille. Ses mains me bloquent contre lui et je suis ballotter entre ce qu'il me fait ressentir et ma surprise de le voir si entreprenant. Il se met à parcourir mon cou de baisers, repoussant quelques mèches.

_ Ôte moi d'un doute Katniss. Tu te rappelles bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin non ?

Nous y revoilà. Sauf que son souffle chaud contre ma peau, me donne le vertige et ses mains commencent à profiter amplement de cette baignade pour parcourir mon corps à leur guise. Je suis troublée et je tente de rassembler mes idées.

_ Ce matin ?

_ Oui, ce matin Katniss. Tu te souviens de ton appel à Johanna ?

_ Oui.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu …

_ Chut, je t'ai posé une question. Alors ?

Nous sommes quasiment nus l'un contre l'autre et il me demande de réfléchir. Ses baisers et ses questions chuchotées dans le creux de mon cou, ses doigts qui s'aventurent maintenant bien au-delà de la ligne de mon nombril, je me sens comme sur un nuage.

_ Tu as parlé à Johanna… humm

_ Et ?

L'une de ses mains est remontée sur ma poitrine pendant que l'autre me maintiens toujours contre lui. La fraîcheur de l'eau n'atténue en rien la chaleur qui monte en moi, bien au contraire.

_ Nous … avons été dans la cuisine ?

_ Tu me le demande ou tu en es sûre ?

Sa main se glisse sous mon maillot et caresse doucement ma poitrine. Ma respiration devient difficile et je commence à comprendre ma terrible méprise.

_ J'en suis sûre.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Tu as sorti tout … ce qu'il fallait pour… hummm… faire les pains aux fromages mais…

_ Mais ?

Je suis au supplice, ses doigts sur ma poitrine me font chavirer et son autre main descend plus au sud de mon anatomie tout en me calant contre lui. Je sens que ce petit jeu l'excite lui aussi de plus en plus.

_ … nous n'avons… rien fait.

_ Rien fait ?

_ Je veux dire, nous… n'avons pas fait de … pain.

_ Non c'est vrai. Qu'avons-nous fait Katniss ?

Il a délibérément appuyé sur la dernière syllabe de mon prénom tout en libérant ma poitrine de mon maillot devenu inutile.

_ L'amour ?

_ Tu me le demande ou tu en es sûre.

_ J'en suis sûre.

Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je ne rêvais pas, pas cette fois. Peeta et moi avions bien fait l'amour dans cette cuisine, à même la table et je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Comment avais-je pu prendre ça pour un rêve ?

_ Tu m'as vexé Katniss, tu sais. Mais je ne t'en veux pas… enfin à une condition.

Il me retourne vers lui et m'embrasse doucement pendant de longues minutes tout en caressant mon dos avant de me relâcher. Je suis comme un pantin sans volonté entre ses mains.

_ Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me promets de ne plus rien oublier à partir de maintenant.

Se disant, il caresse mes lèvres avec les siennes pendant que ses mains passent sous mes fesses et remontent lentement.

_ Alors, promis ?

_ Promis.

Tout ce qu'il m'a dit dans mon supposé rêve, tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Ses souvenirs remontent à la surface et m'embrasent. Je me laisse aller contre lui et savoure pleinement ses lèvres et ses caresses sans me priver de faire de même.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Nous finissons par sortir de l'eau et retrouver la chaleur des rayons sur notre peau. Peeta se laisse tomber sur la couverture se retournant de façon être couché sur le dos, je me place à côté de lui, sur le ventre et je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il soulève sa main et commence à me frôler le bras, lentement.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit à mon réveil ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te braquer. Tu ne semblais déjà pas pouvoir y croire sur le moment. Et puis c'était assez marrant je dois dire.

Il sourit tout en continuant ses va et vient sur mon bras. Ses yeux sont fermés et je me demande comment il fait pour toujours me faire me sentir aussi bien. J'étais totalement affolée par le fait qu'il puisse apprendre la teneur de mes rêves et pourtant au final, il savait tout et nous étions là, allongés, à profiter du soleil après avoir passé un moment très appréciable dans l'eau. Son doigté avait fait des merveilles.

_ Comment tu fais ça Peeta ?

Il suspend son mouvement et tourne la tête vers moi.

_ Comment je fais quoi ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu t'y prends pour que je me sente toujours comprise et aimer avec toi ?

Il se redresse sur son bras et se positionne sur le côté.

_ Tu veux que je te montre ?

Je souris mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. J'ai l'impression de tout prendre sans jamais rien lui donner. Je détourne mon regard et me met à jouer avec mes mains.

_ Tu le fais toi aussi Katniss.

Je me retourne vers lui.

_ Je fais quoi ?

_ Tu me fais me sentir bien.

Il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux et la fait s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il la replace ensuite et attrape mon visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Il m'embrasse tendrement et sa main quitte mon visage pour descendre le long de ma colonne. Il vrille son regard au mien et continue son explication.

_ Je t'aime depuis que j'ai 5 ans, j'en ai 19 aujourd'hui. J'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie à t'observer et je peux te dire que je te connais bien. Seulement, il a fallu que nous passions à côté de la mort et de la folie pour qu'il y ai vraiment une interaction entre nous. Je rêve de t'aimer depuis trop longtemps pour passer à côté de la chance qui m'est offerte aujourd'hui. J'attendais seulement que tu m'aimes à ton tour. Maintenant, je veux profiter de chaque moment avec toi, de chaque parcelle de ta peau, tant que tu en auras envie aussi et tant que nous en aurons la possibilité. Tout ça est trop précieux. Il fait remonter sa main et défait à nouveau le nœud de mon soutien-gorge. Je le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne mette ma poitrine à nue. Peeta rit et ajoute un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

_ Et je veux expérimenter « tous » les fantasmes que j'ai pu avoir te concernant depuis ces dernières années, les uns après les autres. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

_ Non, je bredouille.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et m'attire à lui, me forçant à lâcher mon soutien-gorge pour que je puisse me placer au-dessus de lui. Ma poitrine est tout contre son torse et ses mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses. Il me regarde avec envie avant d'ajouter :

_ Et je dois dire que ce que je vois depuis ce matin, ne me donne vraiment pas envie d'arrêter.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Je ne me sens plus intimidée avec ça, je suis en demande. En demande de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses caresses, de tout ce qu'il veut bien me donner. Je sens ses mains sur moi et je sens à nouveau mon bas-ventre me titiller. Est-ce que ses mains expertes vont éteindre le feu qui se propage en moi ? Il attrape fortement mes fesses et se redresse de façon à ce que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

_ Hummm…

Dans cette position, son état d'excitation ne fait aucun doute et je me frotte contre lui langoureusement.

_ Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant tous les deux. Attend un instant.

Je me place sur le côté pour lui permettre de faire valser son maillot puis je me replace sur lui. Il attrape les nœuds du bas de mon maillot et tire dessus pour qu'ils se détachent.

_ J'adore ce maillot de bain !

Il tire sur le bout de tissus qui se trouvait encore entre nous et nous voilà complétement nus sur les abords du lac, où soit dit en passant n'importe qui pourrait débarquer. Il couvre ma poitrine de baisers et je ne veux qu'une chose. J'ondule contre lui et il malaxe mes côtes de façon exquise. Sa langue joue avec mes seins et mes ondulations se font plus lascives. Ce qu'il me fait est tellement bon. Ses mains sont à présents sur mes fesses mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Je le bascule en arrière et maintenant qu'il est allongé, je place mes mains sur son torse et soulève légèrement mes fesses pour qu'il puisse se positionner sous moi. Il comprend mon envie et répond à mon attente. Je sens son membre pousser en moi et loin de me satisfaire, cette sensation me rend folle. Il s'enfonce un peu plus et je me mords les lèvres de plaisir.

_ J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Je lui souris et lui réponds sans honte :

_ Et moi, j'adore quand tu me fais ça.

Je lui donne un coup de rein et il se cambre. Le voir dans cet état est tout simplement jouissif. Seuls nos corps parlent à présent. Nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre sans retenue et c'est dans un râle commun que nous atteignons l'orgasme. Je me couche alors sur lui et lui dit tout doucement :

_ Je t'aime Peeta.

* * *

 **FORÊT** : Etendue boisée, relativement grande, constituée d'un ou plusieurs peuplements d'arbres, arbustes et arbrisseaux ...

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous avez compris le truc ?! Hihihihi_


	6. F comme Flash-back

.

 _Et pour un changer, le point de vue de Peeta sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est qu'on aimerait bien savoir comment il voit les choses ^_^_

 _La fin, est proche, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ma première fic et merci à Couette Couette de m'avoir poussé à la publier. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou un MP, merci aux lecteurs et merci à Suzanne Collins et son univers._

* * *

F comme Flash-back

* * *

Le soir est tombé, tout semble calme au dehors et il n'y a plus que moi dans la boulangerie. Je suis en train de me changer avant de rentrer chez moi et je réfléchis aux derniers jours qui viennent de s'écouler. Une semaine que nous sommes ouverts et, pour l'instant, tout se passe vraiment bien. Encore quelques détails à mettre au point, oui, mais sinon, ça va. L'accueil qui nous a été réservé a même totalement dépassé mes espérances. Quand je m'en suis étonné auprès de Katniss et m'a simplement répondu que je n'avais pas à m'attendre à autre chose. Que ce soit par curiosité ou par rapport à ma réputation, les clients « viendraient ». Ensuite, grâce à mon travail, ils « reviendraient ». J'espère qu'elle a raison.

Katniss. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres et mon esprit s'envole vers elle: son sourire, sa façon de poser son regard sur moi, si énigmatique et troublant parfois mais toujours si brillant surtout le matin lorsqu'elle se réveille près de moi, ses lèvres, sa façon de se déplacer et surtout son corps. Son corps que je découvre encore chaque jour et que j'ai découvert la première fois d'une façon que je n'aurais cru possible que dans mes rêves les plus inavouables.

Je fais le tour une dernière fois et ferme la boulangerie pour le week end. Je n'ouvrirais qu'après demain matin et mon petit pincement au cœur est bien vite balayé par l'idée que je passerai toute ma journée avec Katniss. Je marche d'un pas rapide à travers les rues du district et je me dis que sans Haymitch et Johanna nous en serions peut-être encore à nous tourner autour.

 **Début flash-back**

_ C'est ouvert.

Je pousse la porte et pénètre dans la maison d'Haymitch. Il y a eu un léger mieux durant la dernière visite d'Effie mais la poussière et la saleté ont vite repris leurs droits chez lui. J'essaye de passer outre mon envie de tout nettoyer et j'avance dans le salon.

_ Salut gamin, ça va ?

Haymitch est assis à la table de son salon et semble transvaser le contenu des bouteilles qui sont devant lui dans d'autres, remplis de divers ingrédients non identifiables à cette distance.

_ Tu m'excuseras si je ne me lève pas, mais le travail que voici est très important. Je prépare quelques rafraîchissements pour cet été et je ne veux pas me louper. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Katniss ?

Je suis surpris. Comment peut-il savoir que Katniss a un problème ?

_ Comment savez-vous pour Katniss ?

_ Il n'y qu'à entendre ton pas. Il n'y a que Katniss pour te donner l'impression que tu portes tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

Il marque un point. Je prends un siège et m'assieds face à lui. Katniss ne veut rien me dire mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter comme un fou. Il me faut un peu d'aide.

_ Elle ne va pas bien, Haymitch.

_ Comment ça ?

A l'intonation de ma voix, il a relevé la tête et après m'avoir observé, il dépose même sa bouteille.

_ Hier soir, je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs dans sa chambre…

Je réfléchis un instant pour savoir ce que je peux lui dire ou pas, et décide de tout lui dire. Après tout, il est comme nous : il a été tribut et vainqueur. Il a peut-être déjà vu se comportement avant ou peut être pourrait-il comprendre mieux que moi.

_ Comme d'habitude, non ?

Il lève un sourcil et a l'air perplexe. Il sait que je ne le dérangerais pas pour rien mais pour l'instant, il doit trouver les raisons de mon inquiétude un peu légères. Je reprends :

_ Non, pas comme d'habitude. Déjà, il y a deux semaines, elle s'est réveillée complètement désorientée et en sueur. Il m'avait semblé l'entendre m'appeler depuis sa chambre, donc je suis venue et je l'ai découverte dans cet état. Mais quand je le lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle m'a répondu que tout allait bien. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas insisté parce qu'effectivement, elle avait l'air de reprendre ses esprits, mais depuis elle est un peu ailleurs, à fleur de peau, comme frustrée par quelque chose.

Haymitch m'écoute toujours et porte distraitement son verre à ses lèvres de temps en temps.

_ Continues, me dit-il.

_ Mais hier soir, en rentrant de la boulangerie, je l'ai entendu pleurer depuis l'extérieur. Je me suis précipité à l'étage. Elle était assise sur son lit en proie à une sorte de crise de panique. Encore une fois, rien à voir avec ses cauchemars habituels. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne me répondait rien, elle ne faisait que pleurer quand tout à coup, elle a levé les yeux sur moi et… et…

Je cherche un peu mes mots. Ce n'est pas évident à dire et je ne voudrais pas que Katniss se sente trahie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Me demande Haymitch intrigué.

_ Elle m'a sauté au cou et a commencé à m'embrasser, "vraiment" m'embrasser.

C'est le silence. Je suis un peu gêné par tout ça, Haymitch, lui ne dis rien mais se gratte longuement la tête avant de me demander.

_ Embrasser comment ?

Je suis étonné que ce soit cette question qui lui vienne à la bouche mais il ajoute avec sérieux :

_ Embrasser comme pendant la tournée ou comme sur la plage ?

_ Comme… sur la plage, je dirais. Et même plus, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré la dedans. Et puis elle a très mal réagit quand je l'ai repoussé, elle a recommencé à pleurer de plus belle.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma conversation avec Haymitch plutôt que sur les sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaille en ce moment. Embrasser Katniss, oui, mais pas comme ça.

_ Et depuis ?

_ Elle est plutôt renfermée. Comme si elle voulait me faire partager quelque chose sans s'autoriser à me le dire. Elle m'a précisé que c'était un rêve qui l'avait mise dans cet état mais que ce n'était pas un cauchemar pour autant. Et puis, elle ne veut vraiment en parler personne. Je lui ai dit de trouver quelqu'un quand même parce qu'elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. Je crois qu'elle y pense sérieusement mais ne vois pas vers qui se tourner.

Et là, Haymitch commence à rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire manquant faire tomber le contenu de son verre. Il le remarque et en boit une bonne rasade avant de poursuivre :

_ Peeta ! Tu viens de tout m'expliquer d mais tu n'arrives pas à voir où ça te mène, hein ? C'est sous ton nez et tu ne vois rien. Tous tes rêves se réalisent les uns après les autres et à chaque fois tu doutes. Tu espérais la fin du règne de Snow et des Hunger Games, tu l'as eu. Tu voulais une boulangerie à toi, tu vas l'avoir. Tu voulais Katniss, tu l'as. Ecoute moi bien, je vais te donner un tuyau : TU-AS-KATNISS !

Plus il parlait et plus il me regardait intensément, en articulant sa dernière phrase, il s'était carrément penché vers moi, son haleine alcoolisée me frappant en plein visage. Je répétais bêtement :

_ J'ai Katniss ?

_ Tu as Katniss mon salaud. Comme dans tes rêves les plus fous.

Sur ce, il continue à rire doucement et entreprend de recommencer ses petits mélanges. Je ne comprends rien et ça doit se voir sur mon visage. Voyant que je ne dis rien et que je ne bouge toujours pas, il lève son menton et me montre la direction de la porte.

_ Retiens bien ce que je viens de te dire, t'es intelligent, un peu trop peut-être, essaye de marcher à l'instinct, libère-toi de ton rôle de prince charmant, protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, et tu verras ce qu'i comprendre. Allez, files !

Je suis bouche bée. Haymitch ne m'a rien dit qui m'aide à comprendre la situation, au contraire, et en plus il me vire de chez lui. J'ai perdu mon temps en fait. Je me relève près à retourner chez moi et je suis pratiquement arrivé à la porte quand Haymitch me lance à travers la maison:

_ Je te parie ce que tu veux, qu'elle va appeler Johanna !

Johanna ? Mais oui ! Je ferme la porte sans même lui répondre et rentre chez moi. Pendant les quelques mètres qui me sépare de ma porte d'entrée, j'essaye de replacer les pièces du puzzle tout en y intégrant les commentaires d'Haymitch.

« J'ai Katniss », je suppose qu'il veut dire que je sors avec elle. Et effectivement c'est un rêve de gosse. Mais pourquoi insister sur ça ? J'entends à nouveau sa voix résonner dans ma tête et tout à coup, les pièces trouvent leur place : ses regards furtifs depuis mon retour, ses soupirs quand parfois quand je la relâche après l'avoir prise dans mes bras, son visage rougit et tellement expressif quand elle s'est réveillé perdue ce matin-là, sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur les jours qui ont suivi, sa réaction et ses lèvres enfiévrées quand je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre hier.

_ Un « bon » rêve, « j'ai » Katniss.

J'arrête de marcher et je me prends la tête à deux mains ! Mais bien sûr ! Mais oui, Haymitch a raison ! Je suis en mode « prince charmant » depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai mis la partie charnelle de notre relation de côté. Pourtant, elle existe.

_ J'ai Katniss !

J'ai à peine prononcé cette phrase que je sens tout mon corps se tendre et prendre chaud. Il faut que je me contrôle, je dois être sûr que c'est bien ça parce que si je tente quelque chose et que ce n'est pas ça... tout ce qu'on aura pu construire jusqu' à maintenant sera perdu. Katniss ne fait rien à moitié, sois elle se donne, soit elle se ferme. En pensant ça une image furtive d'une Katniss s'abandonnant entre mes mains, traverse mon esprit et je souffle longuement pour reprendre le mes esprits avant que ça ne dégénère. Plus de dix ans que Katniss hante mes rêves, et quand elle devient enfin réceptive, je ne vois rien ! Une autre image traverse mon esprit et je me dis que prendre cinq minutes pour marcher un peu avant de rentrer, ne me fera pas de mal. En cet instant, je suis semblable à un barrage qui menace de se fissurer sous la pression.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Je sers précieusement le petit paquet que j'ai dans la poche et allonge mon pas pour rentrer. Depuis les jeux, je supporte mal d'être éloigné de Katniss mais depuis que nous nous sommes « physiquement » rapprochés c'est pire. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'avoir plus dans la peau que ça mais je me trompais lourdement. Elle s'impose à moi, n'importe où et n'importe quand. A la maison, dehors, à la boulangerie… Si elle est près de moi à ce moment-là, tout ça peut s'avérer très excitant, mais quand elle n'est pas là… c'est plutôt douloureux. Rien que d'y penser une douce chaleur commence à s'insinuer en moi. J'approche du village des vainqueurs et je me revois quelques semaines plus tôt, au même endroit.

 **Début flash-back**

C'est bon, j'ai repris le contrôle et j'ai réfléchis à une approche pour savoir si ce qui perturbe Katniss a bien un rapport direct et hautement particulier avec moi. Inutile de préciser que j'espère que la réponse est oui. Je rentre et referme la porte. Je suis en train de retirer mes chaussures quand j'entends Katniss m'appeler depuis le bureau du fond.

Elle est là debout près du télécommunicateur. Son teint est légèrement rosi et elle joue nerveusement aves ses mains. Maintenant que je pense avoir saisi ses attentes, c'est juste impossible pour moi de me tenir loin d'elle alors je m'approche et elle me dit que Johanna veut me parler. Johanna ! Haymitch avait raison. Elle est mal à l'aise et je devine qu'elle a peur de ce que pourrait me révéler cette dernière. Johanna fait rarement dans la dentelle, c'est vrai.

Je commence à discuter et fais comme si de rien n'était en parlant avec elle. Je pousse même un peu en prenant mon masque de petit ami blessé. Katniss est adorable quand elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas me faire souffrir et elle doit s'en vouloir de s'être confié à Johanna et pas à moi. Elle entortille ses longs doigts fins, les uns avec les autres et je m'imagine lui prendre les mains, embrasser délicatement chacun de ses doigts pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de ma réaction car je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse la blesser.

J'essaye de me focaliser à nouveau sur Johanna et j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à faire craquer Katniss. Ses propos sont trop plein de sous-entendus. Je joue le jeu et feint de ne pas voir où elle veut en venir. Mais si à chacune de ses attaques Katniss devient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, moi, je suis de plus en plus euphorique. Non seulement, je comprends que Katniss cherchait bien un rapprochement physique mais grâce à Johanna je sais aussi que je ne suis pas le seul à fantasmer. J'avais raison quelque part : Katniss se donne entièrement ou ne se donne pas. Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je réponds à Johanna que j'ai bien compris le message :

_ Ok, je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire Johanna. Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle en fait.

Katniss frise la crise cardiaque et je jubile intérieurement, j'ai même beaucoup de mal à me contenir. Disons les choses comme elles sont : Katniss Everdeen a envie de moi et c'est tout simplement jouissif ! Je repense à ses baisers de la veille et je sens que la pression remonte en moi. Je n'écoute plus vraiment ce que dit Johanna tellement je suis obnubilé par elle. Cette dernière n'ose même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Johanna coupe la communication et je m'avance vers Katniss. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me donner un peu de contenance et lui propose une alternative pour cette histoire de pain aux fromages. Sa réponse et surtout sa façon de me répondre font monter ma température corporelle d'un autre cran ! A ce moment précis, quelque chose se débloque en moi. Le verrou que j'avais mis sur la partie « intime » de notre relation vient de sauter et mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

Je la précède dans la cuisine et tente de m'occuper. Je prépare les choses machinalement, mes mains en ont l'habitude mais mon esprit n'est pas là. Je mets un peu de musique en espérant que ça m'aidera à penser à autre chose mais je trouve le morceau entêtant et même Katniss semble l'apprécier. Je lui demande si elle veut mettre la main à la pâte pour les pains mais quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, j'ai déjà oublié ce que nous devions faire. Une petite voix en moi, me susurre de la toucher, de la caresser, que c'est ce qu'elle veut et ce que moi, je veux aussi.

Le temps semble comme suspendu. Ses yeux gris me transpercent de part en part, les battements de mon cœur sont assourdissants. Je m'approche d'elle sans vraiment le vouloir, elle agit sur moi comme un aimant. Je tends la main vers elle et attrape délicatement son visage. Elle frémit et je suis en ébullition. Quand elle ferme les yeux, mon rythme cardiaque redouble et j'ai une envie profonde de prendre ses lèvres, de la gouter sans retenue. Mon regard se promène sur sa peau diaphane, sa bouche et quand elle rouvre les yeux et nous nous fixons sans rien dire. Mes doigts bougent doucement sur elle et j'ai besoin de lui dire. Je serais toujours là pour elle, j'ai toujours été là pour elle mais ces derniers temps, j'ai été distrait, trop précautionneux. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues et nos deux fronts se rencontrent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir mais je ne veux pas faire de faux pas. Je la veux pourtant, je la veux et elle me veut aussi. Je souris à cette assertion et fais glisser mon doigt le long de ses joues pour récupérer une de ses larmes. Je vois ses lèvres trembler et mon doigt les effleurent doucement avant d'amener le gout de ses larmes à mes lèvres. C'est comme si je la goutais. Je souris encore plus et le jeu commence.

L'effleurer, la sentir palpiter sous mes doigts agiles, son souffle chaud sur ma peau, imaginer son corps entre mes mains. Je ne suis pas pressé, je sais que ce moment arrive. Elle le sent aussi que nous sommes à un point de non-retour. Ses lèvres ne sont pas loin, je peux presque l'entendre gémir de frustration. Elle veut que je l'embrasse et moi je veux qu'elle le veule encore plus. Ce n'est pas une torture de la faire patienter quelques secondes quand moi, j'ai attendu plusieurs années. Mais je joue à un jeu qui me dépasse. Au bout que quelques minutes, je n'y tiens plus et mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes brusquement. Mais je prends quand même mon temps, je joue avec elle et je me surprends moi-même, je ne me savais pas si avide de contrôle, je ne savais pas que la sentir sans volonté contre moi me plairait autant. Katniss est toujours si forte, si déterminée. Là, je suis un autre Peeta et elle est une autre Katniss. Ses baisers me rendent fou et je me surprends à la soulever de terre pour l'assoir sur la table. Je ne réfléchis déjà plus avec ma tête mais quand elle pose ses mains sur mes bras le barrage craque. Une simple pression sur mes bras à tout fait basculer.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Je suis rentré et j'entends Katniss chantonner dans la cuisine. Je n'ai jamais pris les choses pour acquises et surtout pas depuis les jeux, alors quand je rentre dans la cuisine, que je la vois si radieuse, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage parce qu'elle sait que je suis là, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que de remercier ma bonne étoile et de la serrer contre moi.

Je me glisse derrière elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se love contre moi et j'embrasse sa chevelure si douce. Elle se retourne alors et se crochète à ma nuque.

_ J'ai failli aller te chercher tu sais ?

_ J'avais quelque chose à finir.

Je lui montre le paquet que j'ai posé sur la table et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Elle soupire de bienêtre et se tend vers moi, je l'embrasse doucement d'abord, je prends mon temps, j'aime ça et ça lui fais perdre tous ses moyens, je le sais maintenant. Je sais aussi que si je place ma main là, juste là, elle va…

_ Humm… Peeta.

Je souris et continue mes caresses. Ma main remonte le long de sa cuisse en des gestes lents et doux, elle m'embrasse avec plus de fougue, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec douceur, elle aussi sait comment me faire perdre le contrôle. Elle se détache de moi et me dit doucement à l'oreille.

_ Le repas n'est pas vraiment prêt alors si tu veux, on peut commencer par le dessert.

Je lève les yeux vers la cuisinière et vois tous les plats prêts à être servis. J'esquisse un sourire et la soulève de terre, ses jambes encerclent mes hanches et elle se plaque contre moi. En l'embrassant, je lui murmure :

_ Bonne idée, très bonne idée.

* * *

 _Suite et fin au prochain épisode !_


	7. F comme Feu

_Hum c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! Snif_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimez les petit-loups, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et une petite dédicace spéciale à Andyonfire !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et comment, ça donne du courage et du baume au cœur ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas osé laisser un petit mot, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que vous avez lu ma fic et c'est trop cool !_

 _Je vous love, Lumi._

 _PS_ _: J'oubliais, tous les personnages… blablabla … Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **F comme Feu**

* * *

Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'y ai pensé toute la journée à la boulangerie. Comment ce simple mouvement peut-il nous procurer autant de plaisir ? C'est une énigme pour moi mais tant mieux. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et nous continuons à nous embrasser. Arrivés au milieu du salon, elle se détache de moi et se laisse glisser à terre. Elle me pousse sur le canapé qui est juste derrière moi et je m'affale comme une masse. Elle rit et recule de quelques pas pour ce placer entre la cheminée et moi. Je la trouve magnifique debout comme ça, la lueur des flammes dansant derrière elle. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux et commence à bouger tout en fredonnant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais je sens que tout ça va beaucoup me plaire. Depuis le début de notre relation « physique » elle ne cesse de me surprendre et sa timidité s'envole à chaque fois qu'elle est dans mes bras. J'aime l'idée d'être le seul à l'avoir jamais vu se donner de cette façon, être le seul à pouvoir la toucher comme je le veux.

Elle fait jouer ses mains langoureusement dans ses cheveux, les étalant sur ses épaules. Puis elle commence à se toucher, de simple caresses sur son corps mais la réaction sur moi est immédiate, je commence sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je me mords les lèvres et agrippe quelques coussins pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus et ainsi gâcher son effet. Elle sourit devant ma réaction et ses yeux brillent de satisfaction. Ses mains glissent le long de ses cuisses à présent et je suis leur mouvement avec concentration, imaginant ce que je ferai quand mon tour sera venu. Sa voix magnifique devient plus suave et elle n'hésite pas à onduler sous mes yeux, se rapprochant de moi petit à petit.

J'ai les mains moites et je les essuies sur mon pantalon. Elle est tout près de moi et je m'avance au bord du canapé pour mieux la regarder. Ses mains remontent lentement vers son cou, glissant sur sa poitrine et faisant glisser les bretelles de son fin débardeur au passage. On devine la naissance de ses seins et je suis sûr que ma tension artérielle en prend un coup. Elle enlève délicatement son haut, le faisant remonter par-dessus sa tête et me laissant apercevoir, petit à petit, son ventre puis sa poitrine. Je tends la main vers elle et caresse doucement son ventre du bout des doigts. Je la sens frissonner et un soupir de satisfaction s'échappe de ses lèvres. A ce son, mon autre main tente tant bien que mal de faire un peu de place à mon membre durcit par l'excitation et qui me fait doucement souffrir. Katniss me voit faire et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure friandise au monde. Dans un sens elle n'a pas tort, si elle savait comme j'ai envie d'en prendre possession.

Elle vient se coller à moi et glisse ses doigts dans son pantalon pour en défaire lentement chaque bouton. Je croyais aimer se pantalon, il lui fait des jambes et un fessier magnifiques mais maintenant, je le hais ! Il a bien trop de boutons. Mes mains se posent sur ses fesses et je la rapproche de mon visage. Je pose un baiser sur son ventre, à la lisière de sa culotte, sa peau est douce et chaude. Je recommence encore une fois et fais glisser ma langue sur sa peau aux senteurs boisées tout en agrippant plus fortement ses fesses. Elle tremble entre mes doigts et les siens attrapent mes cheveux comme par réflexe. Je décide de l'aider à se débarrasser de son pantalon devenu mon meilleur ennemie en quelques minutes. Elle se laisse faire et en profite pour m'agripper un peu plus fortement, plaçant sa deuxième jambe, non pas au sol comme la première mais en appui sur le bord du canapé, tout contre mon visage. Elle m'oblige à relever la tête en tirant un peu sur ma tignasse. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau, son regard est brûlant de désir et le mien doit l'être tout autant. Je repose un baiser contre son ventre et tout en la maintenant d'une main ferme, je fais glisser l'autre dans sa culotte, elle se cambre quand mes doigts atteignent leur objectif chaud et humide, très humide. Elle gémit de plaisir et se cambrent encore plus contre moi, m'offrant l'accès à son intimité. Le visage contre son ventre, je sens que son souffle devient irrégulier, lourd, elle est en train de venir. J'aime ce moment où le plaisir la submerge, où elle ne contrôle plus rien. Je fais monter les choses d'un cran en appuyant mes mouvements tout en léchant doucement sa peau frémissante.

_ Peeta ! Humm

Encore un peu… ses jambes ne la portent pratiquement plus. Je la mordille doucement, j'y suis presque. Là, katniss, là. Elle se contracte brusquement et pousse un cri de plaisir.

_ Aaaaaah ! Hum mm

Je souris contre son ventre et l'embrasse encore une fois tout en m'essuyant sur mon pantalon quand elle se place rapidement à genou devant moi. Surpris, je ne bouge pas. Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche et se colle contre moi avec délice. Ma langue la goûte avec plaisir et mes mains entreprennent de lui enlever son dernier bout de tissus. Elle se recule vivement en me sentant faire et écarte mes mains de son corps un peu sauvagement. Ok, ok, je les lève les bras tel un suspect devant un policier en arme. Elle sourit, se replace entre mes jambes et commence à défaire mon pantalon. Je soulève les fesses et elle le fait glisser à terre avant de l'envoyer au loin, c'est presque une délivrance pour moi, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je souris au simple fait de ne plus me sentir aussi comprimé quand un souffle frais suivi d'une sensation humide et chaude me font pousser un râle de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Katniss vient de le prendre en bouche, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Je la regarde abasourdis mais je ne vois que ses cheveux. Sa langue et ses lèvres jouent avec moi et c'est encore meilleur que je ne le pensais. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui donne le rythme. Tout un tas de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai chaud, je ne sais plus où je suis et je sens que ça vient. Elle me fait un effet incroyable.

_ Katniss, continue comme ça.

C'est tellement bon que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'y suis presque… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?... est qu'elle voudra ? Je voudrais que ça dure encore mais je suis sous pression depuis trop longtemps, je ne pourrais pas tenir.

_ Hum mm

Là, ce n'est pas passé loin. Vite, vite, mon cerveau cherche à reprendre un peu de contrôle pour décider mon corps à faire quelques choses, ma bouche à prononcer des mots qui soient compréhensibles quand elle recule sans prévenir. Je me retrouve comme un con. Katniss s'est redressée devant moi et attrape déjà ses vêtements au sol. Je me redresse légèrement et lui bégaye plus que je ne lui parle :

_ Que… Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle me regarde un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Non mon cœur, tu as été parfait comme toujours. Mais au moins maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut.

Elle rit et monte les escaliers rapidement avant de me crier :

_ Maintenant, on est quitte !

Je reste assis sur le canapé et mon cerveau met du temps avant de comprendre. Elle avait planifiée cette petite vengeance ? Par rapport à quoi ? Ses frustrations dues à ses rêves érotiques ? Je me recroqueville sur le canapé et me mord les lèvres. J'y suis pour rien si elle a une imagination débordante, moi ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça, ça fait mal bon sang ! Je relève la tête et hurle bien fort.

_ Katniiiiiss ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Seul son rire me parvient.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Nous sommes attablés et j'ai toujours le sourire. Peeta non. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment en colère, il sait bien qu'il aura ce qu'il veut avant demain matin… et même demain matin vu qu'il n'a pas à partir aux aurores. Mais je crois qu'il comprend mieux ce que ça fait de se réveiller avec une douleur latente dans le bas ventre à cause d'un rêve plus que réaliste. Mais bon, il le savait peut-être déjà en fait ? Enfin, je suis bien contente de mon petit tour, en même temps, ce n'était pas mon idée, je ne suis pas aussi sadique. Non, c'est une idée de Johanna.

Je l'ai appelé le soir de notre balade en forêt pour lui dire que les choses avaient évolué entre Peeta et moi. Au début, je ne voulais pas _tout_ lui raconter mais vous connaissez Johanna. Elle voulait _tous les détails_ donc j'ai fini par _tout_ lui expliquer. D'après ses dires, Peeta est remonté dans son estime. Qu'il soit capable de me faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine ou de jouer avec moi dans le lac, lui a coupé le souffle. J'étais un peu fière qu'elle arrête de nous voir comme des gamins, je l'avoue. En tout cas, c'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée de lui faire sentir combien j'avais pu être frustrée. Elle ne pas dit comment faire par contre, ça, ça vient de moi. Mais je pense qu'elle sera fière de moi ! Je glousse en avalant ma dernière bouchée et je vois Peeta me lancer un regard noir. Il est vraiment fâché ? je repose mes couverts avec bruits.

_ Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

_ Oui !

Il a la tête basse et passe plus de temps à triturer sa nourriture qu'à la manger.

_ Peeta, allez ! On fait la paix ?

_ Katniss, laisse tomber tu veux.

Ok ! Sa voix est tranchante et je me dis que j'ai peut-être poussé la blague un peu loin. Je commence à jouer avec mes mains, gênée et je tente une autre approche.

_ Je suis désolée, si j'y suis allée un peu fort. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner, Ok ?

Je me sens mal quand il se sent mal et je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, vraiment pas. Il relève la tête et un éclair de victoire traverse son visage. Oh, non ! C'est moi qui viens de me faire avoir, il n'était pas fâché du tout, il avait déjà un plan.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Katniss est trop mignonne. Un de ses points faibles ? Elle n'aime pas voir souffrir les autres, moi encore moins. J'ai commencé à y réfléchir dès que je suis monté me doucher avant qu'on ne passe à table. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Katniss me l'a bien fait comprendre mais je vais opter pour la seconde solution : le manger encore chaud.

Je repousse mon assiette, bien content d'avoir pu la coincer et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction en pensant à ce que je vais lui faire. Elle me regarde pas rassurée mais elle doit quand même se douter qu'à ce petit jeu, aucun de nous deux, ne peut vraiment en sortir perdant, en tout cas, pas quand c'est moi qui suit aux commandes. Elle fait une petite moue adorable et me demande doucement en jouant avec ses cheveux :

_ Alors à quelle sauce, je vais être mangé ?

_ C'est marrant que tu me dises ça comme ça, j'allais te proposer d'aller pendre le dessert dans le salon. Tu sais le _lieu du crime_ , parfait pour une sentence digne de ce nom.

Elle fait semblant de frissonner de peur mais son regard la trahi, elle est curieuse voire même amusée par ce qui l'attend. Elle se lève et commence à débarrasser la table.

_ Non, tu peux me laisser ça, je m'en charge. Va t'installer tranquillement dans le salon. Tu peux rajouter quelques bûches si tu veux et puis installe toi sur le tapis, pas sur le canapé, ça vaudra mieux.

Elle me regarde, une pointe de doute dans les yeux mais laisse tout de même la vaisselle et part vers le salon. Je mets toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, elle attendra patiemment jusqu'à demain, et récupère la boite en carton que j'ai apporté en rentrant du boulot. J'allume le four et sors mes petites créations avec précautions. Je voulais les faire goûter à Katniss pour avoir son avis, rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avec en même temps.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

J'entends Peeta faire du bruit dans la cuisine mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il fabrique. Ça m'étonne qu'il ait réagit aussi vite, et puis non, ça ne m'étonne pas, Peeta analyse toujours tout assez vite... enfin normalement. Je rajoute une bûche dans la cheminée et me rassois sur le tapis duveteux.

_ Ça devrait suffire, je pense.

_ Oui ça ira.

Peeta est debout derrière moi. Il est torse nu et cache quelque chose dans le dos. Il me regarde et me fait signe de me retourner. Je m'exécute en croisant les bras, signe silencieux de ma contestation mais mon esprit se repasse l'image bien trop rapide de Peeta torse nu.

_ Inutile de faire l'enfant, tu ne vas pas tarder à sa voir ce que je cache... et ce qui t'attend. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta nuisette, elle te va très bien.

Je rougis de contentement, je l'ai acheté il y a deux jours mais je n'avais pas encore osé la mettre, elle est très… suggestive, toute en dentelle noire. Rien que pour la payer, j'ai dû m'armer de courage, alors la mettre. Mais bon, peut-être que Peeta sera moins dure avec moi si je suis dans cette tenue.

_ Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.

Peeta c'est accroupi contre moi et a chuchoté ses mots à mon oreille faisant courir un léger frisson sur ma peau. Est-ce qu'il me fera toujours cet effet là où est ce que c'est juste parce que c'est le début de notre relation ? J'espère qu'il me fera toujours cet effet-là, impossible que ça s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux et il m'attache un bandeau.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

_ Je me venge, voyons.

Depuis le début de son petit jeu, sa voix est délibérément suave. J'en tremble déjà d'émotion. Il pose un baiser dans mon cou, puis deux, puis trois… je me laisse aller entre ses bras sans plus rien dire. Il est assis derrière moi et il continue ses petits baisers tout en me massant les épaules, les bras. La chaleur qui émane du foyer lèche mon corps et je commence vraiment à me sentir bien.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une vengeance ? Ça n'y ressemble pas vraiment pour le moment ?

_ Parce que la tienne, y ressemblait dès le début ? Dit-il, imperturbable.

Un point pour lui.

_ Bon à partir de maintenant laisse-moi faire.

Hum, j'adore quand il prend cette voix. Je me laisse guider, et je le sens passer ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps de façon à ce que je sois bien calée contre son torse. Nous sommes face à la cheminée et lui est sans doute appuyé contre le canapé. J'entends un bruit de plat que l'on tire et une douce odeur chatouille mes narines.

_ Du chocolat ? C'est du chocolat ?

_ Chuuuuuut.

Peeta fait glisser une des bretelles de ma nuisette et me mordille légèrement l'épaule. Il sait que j'adore ça. Sa langue joue sur mon épaule quand l'odeur du chocolat se fait plus forte.

_ Dis-moi, si c'est trop chaud.

De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas sa question quand je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon épaule.

_ Oh !

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, ça va, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Mon dessert.

Et là, sa langue commence un doux mouvement sur mon épaule, remplaçant la chaleur du chocolat par la fraîcheur de ses lèvres. Ok, je comprends, il veut me faire mourir de désir entre ses doigts. Il sait que j'aime le chocolat, il sait que j'aime quand sa bouche me parcourt, s'il mélange les deux, je deviens folle ! C'est cruel pour moi, parfait pour lui.

Je sens à nouveau le chocolat couler sur mon épaule et mon cou. Peeta entreprend de ne pas en laisser une goutte se perdre. Sa bouche commence à bien me connaitre et il appuie où il faut, quand il faut, l'odeur du chocolat chaud m'entête et tout ça ne va pas tarder à avoir raison de moi. Il donne un dernier coup de langue sur ma nuque et je gémis en m'accrochant à ses cuisses. Peeta se rapproche de moi et susurre à mon oreille :

_ Tiens, goutte moi ça. J'ai bien envie de l'appeler « Cœur de grenat ».

J'ouvre la bouche et il y dépose un bout de gâteau au chocolat. Il est chaud et si moelleux que je le laisse fondre dans ma bouche mais je sens une légère résistance. J'y mets un coup de dent et la coquille qui est aussi en chocolat se brise pour laisser s'écouler dans ma gorge une sorte de velouté aux notes de fraise des bois, mures, framboises…

_ Humm, c'est délicieux. Encore un s'il te plait.

J'ouvre la bouche sans même attendre la réponse.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

Une de ses mains se pose sur l'une de mes cuisses, elle est chaude et remonte doucement le long de ma jambe. Elle remonte jusqu'à mon cou frôlant au passage mon ventre et mes seins. Il penche légèrement ma tête en arrière et me mords le cou avant de prendre possession de ma bouche. Me disant entre deux baisers :

_ Parce que tu as été très méchante avec moi tout à l'heure.

Il continue de m'embrasser de cette façon quand en un mouvement, il m'allonge au sol et se positionne au-dessus de moi. J'aperçois le plateau de gâteaux et tente d'en attraper un.

_ Non, non, non. On laisse ça tranquille pour le moment.

Il remonte le plateau sur le canapé, hors de portée de mes mains et reporte son attention sur moi. Il fait glisser ma nuisette jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine avant de prendre un gâteau dans le plat et de s'asseoir sur moi. Il le casse en deux, laissant le velouté couler sur mon ventre. C'est chaud et doux. Il se penche et embrasse mon ventre tout en profitant de son dessert. Je me tortille sous l'effet de ses baisers. Puis, il attrape mes hanches à deux mains et les soulève de façon à accentuer ma cambrure et faciliter sa dégustation.

_ Hum mm, plaisir et frustration à la fois, vous êtes diabolique Peeta Mellark.

Il se redresse et attrape un autre gâteau avant de se rapprocher de mon visage, le gâteau entre les dents. Il penche sa tête vers moi pour me le faire partager et je prends ses lèvres en même temps que le gâteau. Ses lèvres, le chocolat fondant, le croquant de la coquille puis la douceur des fruits des bois. Une suite de sensations que je n'aurais pas crue possible et qui me font frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Peeta est visiblement fier de lui et continue son petit jeu encore un moment me mettant véritablement au supplice. J'ai l'impression que chaque parcelle de ma peau a été recouverte de chocolat ou de coulis à un moment ou à un autre. Et de ce fait, chaque parcelle de ma peau a été consciencieusement léchée et embrassée par les lèvres de Peeta. Mon intimité est en feu et mes gémissements de plaisir ont fini par faire craquer Peeta qui m'a alors fait l'amour comme jamais. Alternant douceur et rudesse, caresse et fermeté, prenant possession de moi encore et encore. Cette soirée fera assurément partie des meilleurs que nous passerons ensemble.

Épuisés, nous sommes blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les bûches finissent de se consumer dans la cheminée et je repense à nos ébats. Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne voudrais plus m'en passer. Il me fait me sentir tellement bien. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Peeta et lui murmure le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Je devrais utiliser la frustration sur toi plus souvent. Ça donne des résultats bien plus intéressants que quand c'est moi qui le suis.

_ Je te l'interdis! Me répond-il, avant de m'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou.

* * *

 **FEU** : Phénomène consistant en un dégagement de chaleur et de lumière produit par la combustion vive d'un corps

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. Je pars à la pêche aux reviews ^_^_

 _Je suis en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire et j'espère que vous m'aiderez à la rendre meilleur en me donnant votre avis sur celle-ci. A très bientôt._

 _LumiLove pour vous servir._


	8. F comme Festivités

**_Bien_** _le bonjour à vous tous !_

 ** _Parce_** _que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment voilà un nouveau chapitre à ma fiction « F comme ». C'était ma première histoire et on n'oublie jamais! ^_^_

 ** _Je_** _vous souhaite bonne lecture et pour ne rien vous cacher, il y aura peut-être d'autres histoires de temps en temps. A suivre donc._

 ** _Merci_** _à Suzanne C. pour sa trilogie Hunger Games et toutes ses heures à lire et relire les aventures de Katniss et Peeta -)_

 ** _Lumi._**

* * *

 **F comme Festivité**

* * *

Tout le district est en pleine effervescence et pour tout dire c'est un peu la même chose dans tout Panem. Dans deux jours, nous fêterons les deux ans de cette nouvelle ère de paix. La première année avait été placée sous le signe de la reconstruction et des commémorations, celle-ci sera placée sous le signe de la fête. Dans tous les districts et surtout au Capitol, les festivités battront leurs pleins. Il y aura bien sûr une cérémonie officielle et quelques discours mais le gouvernement nous encourage à sourire à la vie et à envisager un futur serein ! Envisager un futur serein, j'ai beau être d'un naturel optimiste, qui aurait pu envisager un futur serein, il y a encore cinq ans ? Il y a cinq ans, je vivais la pire année de ma vie, Katniss et moi étions moissonnés pour participer aux 74ème Hunger Games. Aucun futur, serein ou non, ne se profilait à l'horizon pour nous.

_ Peeta ! T'es encore là ?!

Je quittais des yeux l'agitation de la Grand Place pour me tourner vers Isaïa, l'un de mes employés.

_ Oui, tu as raison, je devrais y aller. Si nous ratons le train Katniss va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je rentrais dans la boutique et récupérais quelques pâtisseries pour le voyage, un des privilèges d'être patron, et saluais tout le monde avant de lui remettre les clés de la boutique. C'était la première fois que je quittais le District depuis l'ouverture de la boulangerie et ça me faisait quand même quelque chose. Isaïa perçu mon trouble et posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un sourire réconfortant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'occupe de tout. Profite de ton séjour avec Katniss et repose toi, tu l'as mérité.

Je lui souriais à mon tour et tournais les talons avant de changer d'avis. J'avais tout prévu pour faire une surprise à Katniss et je ne devais pas tout gâcher maintenant.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Peeta n'avait rien voulu me dire. Je savais seulement depuis le début de la semaine que nous ne passerions les festivités du _Liberty Day_ dans le 12. Comment faire une valise dans ses conditions ? Nous étions en été mais tous les Districts ne bénéficiaient pas des mêmes températures. Est-ce que nous allions au Capitol ? Non, certainement pas. Il m'avait dit que j'apprécierais la surprise, hors aller au Capitol, même depuis la fin du règne de Snow, n'avait rien d'agréable pour moi. Je craquais et finissais par jeter dans mon sac tout un tas de vêtements plus ou moins chaud. S'il me fallait autre chose, je l'achèterais sur place.

Je bouclais mon sac et ouvrais mon armoire pour trouver quoi me mettre. Nous ne partions pas en voyage tous les jours ? Alors pourquoi s'habiller comme tous les jours ? Je me choisis une tenue qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire et allais dans la salle de bain. Il me restait une heure avant de partir pour la gare. Je rentrais sous la douche et imaginait une à une les possibilités que nous avions. J'avais bien une petite préférence mais bon… Une fois séchée et habillée, je récupérais mes affaires et sortais de la maison. Le soleil brillait haut et l'air était doux, une après-midi idéale pour se promener en forêt. Ça devrait malheureusement attendre notre retour.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

J'arrivais à la gare pile à l'heure prévu, Katniss n'était pas encore là et le train partait dans quinze minutes. Elle avait le temps. Je m'assis sur un des bancs et me mit à regarder deux enfants jouer ensemble quand j'aperçu Katniss. Nos regards se croisèrent et le même sourire béat s'afficha sur nos visages. Je ne me lasserais jamais de la regarder. Devant mon insistance, je vis ses joues s'empourprer progressivement et elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle ne perdrait jamais cette habitude, en tout cas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle la perde. Je me levais et allais à sa rencontre pour la décharger de son sac et la complimenter sur sa tenue. Katniss ne mettait pas souvent des robes, son geste me touchait beaucoup.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Merci.

Je pris sa main et nous montâmes à bord du train. J'avais pris l'initiative de réserver un compartiment pour nous. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le luxe que nous avions pu connaitre durant les jeux mais je savais qu'elle apprécierait de ne pas devoir passer les prochaines heures entourée d'inconnus ou de curieux. Une fois installés, elle me dévisagea longuement, tenant de percer le secret.

_ Je ne te dirais rien Katniss.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Elle avait pris cette voix qui avait le don de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je sentis quelque chose faiblir en moi mais je devais être plus fort que ça, si je ne voulais pas lui gâcher la surprise. Elle poursuivit :

_ Quand arriverons nous ?

Elle persistait à utiliser ce ton et je persistais dans mon entêtement.

_ Si je te le dis, tu sauras où nous allons. C'est une surprise Katniss et je ne te dirais rien.

Elle déplaça le sac de pâtisseries que j'avais posé près de moi et vint s'assoir contre moi. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et enleva ses chaussures avant de replier ses jambes sur la banquette. Lascive, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et commença à faire passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi impatiente _et_ entreprenante, le train n'était même pas encore partit. Elle ne fit rien de plus pendant un moment et je me détendais, elle n'était pas si entêtée finalement.

Une annonce se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard et le train démarra. Nous prenions de la vitesse et nous regardions tous les deux le paysage défiler de plus en plus vite. Je passais machinalement mon bras derrière son dos pour la plaquer un peu plus contre moi. Elle se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à rapprocher son visage du mien.

_ Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

Je soupirais.

_ Kat…

Elle me fit taire de la façon la plus efficace au monde, en m'embrassant. Avoir choisi un compartiment pour nous seuls était vraiment une bonne idée. Je souris pour moi-même et voulus approfondir notre baiser, elle se laissa faire et attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains me forçant à tourner un peu plus mon corps vers elle. Ce baiser avait un gout particulier, un gout d'interdit. Nous étions dans un train lancé à pleine vitesse avec des passagers de part et d'autre de la cloison. Pouvaient-ils nous entendre si nous allions jusqu'à…

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Oh misère, elle l'avait dit. Je ne voulais pas y penser mais elle l'avait dit. Progressivement, je m'étais retrouvé pratiquement allongé sur la banquette et Katniss pesait sur moi de tout son poids. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Je sentais son parfum, son bassin qui poussait contre le mien, ses imperceptibles ondulations qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler au bout quand je la tenais fermement dans mes bras. Je glissais légèrement de façon à être totalement allongé et elle se cala contre moi. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cuisses et je fis lentement remonter le tissu sur sa peau. Je la sentis frissonner. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, elle me demanda :

_ Combien de temps, on a ?

_ Katniss, sérieusement ?

Elle redressa sa tête un instant et à son regard enflammé, je compris ma méprise.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir où on va, je veux savoir combien de temps on a ?

Je fis glisser ma main sous sa robe et caressa sa peau nue, elle se mordit les lèvres de plaisir.

_ Bien assez de temps.

Quelque chose me disait que j'allais adorer ce voyage.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, Katniss s'était endormie contre moi et nous arrivions bientôt. Je voulais qu'elle puisse voir le soleil se coucher depuis le train.

_ Katniss, réveilles-toi.

Elle bougea un peu et je recommençais.

_ Katniss. On est arrivé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre où elle était.

_ Nous sommes arrivés Katniss.

Elle se redressa d'un bond puis bascula sur moi pour poser ses deux mains contre la vitre. On aurait dit une enfant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Au loin, le soleil se couchait et les couleurs qui embrasaient le ciel se reflétaient dans l'eau scintillante du District 4.

_ Le District 4 ! Je le savais !

Katniss était aux anges, c'était même plus que ça, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi contente. Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi.

_ Annie sera là ?

_ Oui bien sûr, je l'ai prévenu de notre arrivée.

Elle me sourit puis tout à coup son regard se voila. Oui, moi aussi j'avais pensé à lui en organisant ce voyage : Finnick. Je l'embrassais tendrement et la regardait à nouveau, je voulais partager ça avec elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente seule. Une larme avait pris naissance au coin de ses yeux et roula silencieusement le long de sa joue. Je le serrais dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte puis se redressa. Elle s'essuya le visage du revers de la main puis soupira comme pour se décharger d'un poids.

_ Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci Peeta, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée que tu as eu.

Elle prit ma main et se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage qui défilait sous nos yeux. Katniss avait changé, elle affrontait les choses plus sereinement maintenant.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

_ Debout !

_ Aaah, Katniss laisses-moi dormir.

_ Non, tu as promis !

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui suggérer ça. Hier soir quand elle avait vu le coucher de soleil, je lui avais dit qu'on pourrait éventuellement le voir se lever le lendemain. Visiblement, elle en avait très envie. Elle sautait tout autour de moi et il était évident que j'allais perdre la partie. De toute façon, j'étais curieux moi aussi. Je sortis du lit tant bien que mal et passait la main dans mes cheveux, le temps de me réveiller.

_ Dépêches-toi, il se lève!

La maison était située au calme, près d'une plage. Katniss était déjà sur le balcon, appuyé contre la balustrade en bois. Je me levais afin de la rejoindre. Elle était pied nue et ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un short. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés retombaient sur ses épaules et une brise, déjà bien chaude pour l'heure matinale, jouait avec quelques une de ses mèches. Je fixais cette scène dans mon esprit : Katniss sur fond d'océan, regardant le soleil se lever. J'en ferais une toile une fois de retour. Je souris et vint me presser contre elle, j'enserrais son corps chaud dans mes bras et regardais l'océan à mon tour. C'était vraiment beau, beau et paisible. Katniss releva le menton vers moi.

_ Merci.

Elle était heureuse et à cette idée, une douce chaleur enveloppa mon cœur.

_ De rien.

Au bout d'un moment, nous décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur et de nous préparer pour aller voir Annie. Elle avait réservé pour nous, cette petite maison mais elle vivait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Nous ne l'avions vu que rapidement hier soir, trop fatigués par le voyage. Elle s'était étonnée que nous soyons si épuisés et Katniss avait immédiatement piqué un fard. J'avais répondu en lui disant que j'avais travaillé et que Katniss dormait peu depuis qu'elle savait qu'on partait en voyage. Elle avait paru convaincue par mes propos.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

_ Bonjour vous deux.

Annie était devant le comptoir qui divisait sa pièce en deux. D'un côté la cuisine, de l'autre son salon. Je trouvais ça bien, plus convivial et surtout parfait pour profiter de la lumière au maximum. Katniss alla vers elle.

_ Vous vous levez bien tôt.

_ Nous voulions voir, le lever de soleil Katniss et moi. C'était magnifique.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, je ne me lasserais pas de sitôt de toute ses couleurs. Finnick aussi adorait ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est un moment que je partage avec mon fils.

Annie ne nous laissait pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur son sort ou celui de Finnik. Elle avait dit ça le plus simplement du monde avant de se diriger vers son fils, assis sur son siège. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers nous.

_ Peeta, Katniss, je vous présente Finnick Odair Jr. Plus connu sous le nom de Finn ou Petit Glouton.

Annie débordait d'amour pour son fils et Finn s'accrochait à elle nous jetant de temps à autre un petit regard. Il avait hérité des yeux verts de ses parents, de la blondeur de son père et de son sourire charmeur, apparemment Katniss lui plaisait bien. Je m'avançais vers lui.

_ Est-ce que c'est ma femme qui tu regardes comme ça ?

Je lui chatouillais les côtes et lui tendis les bras. Il se mit à rire puis hésita un instant avant de tendre les siens aussi. Je le soulevais bien haut avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue et de recommencer. Il se mit à rire franchement et à en demander plus.

_ Encore, encore !

Je lui fis faire quelques loopings avant de le caler contre moi et de me tourner vers Katniss. J'étais déjà essoufflé.

_ Tu veux le prendre ?

Elle hésitait, Finn la regardait silencieusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce moment me parut étrange. Katniss avança finalement vers nous et je lui tendis le petit. Il se pencha pour qu'elle le prenne et une fois contre elle, l'a serra très fort. Annie et moi, les regardions sans dire un mot. Puis Annie se reprit :

_ Eh bien, eh bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si nous commencions cette journée avec un bon petit-déjeuner ?

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement et après déjeuner, Peeta et moi étions dehors à visiter le village et ses alentours. Annie s'était un peu éloignée de la ville principale, où nous étions arrivés hier soir, pour mieux profiter de son fils et de sa nouvelle vie. Je pouvais le comprendre, j'étais retourné vivre au 12 mais dans le village des vainqueurs, où régnait une atmosphère particulière, plus intimiste.

Nous avions visité le village, parlé avec quelques pécheurs, quelques enfants, fait des achats. Peeta avait insisté pour m'acheter une tenue plus _locale_. J'avais opté pour une longue jupe ample en lin blanc avec un haut dos nu. Il avait eu l'air étonné de mon choix mais plutôt ravi aussi. Puis nous nous étions aventurés vers les dunes. Il faisait chaud et nous cherchions un peu de fraicheur. Assis tous les deux face à la mer, nous profitions du moment.

_ Nager en pleine mer et dans un lac, tu penses que c'est pareil ?

Peeta venait de me poser la question tout en fixant les vagues qui venaient s'évanouir sur la plage.

_ Je pense que oui. Pourquoi tu as envie d'y aller ?

_ Oui mais seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Je me relevais et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je commençais à me déshabiller. J'étais en maillot, autant en profiter. Peeta fit de même et moins d'une minute après nous étions dans l'eau. Elle était bien plus agréable que celle du lac qui même en plein été restait souvent très fraiche. Peeta vint se blottir contre moi.

_ Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi ?

_ Tu parles de la première fois, où nous sommes allés au lac ?

_ Oui… et de plusieurs qui ont suivies.

Hum, je voyais de quoi il voulait parler. Le souvenir de ses mains parcourant mon corps, se rappela à moi. Au même moment, Peeta caressa ma nuque du bout des lèvres. Je soupirais.

_ Ta peau est salée.

Sa voix près de mon oreille fit monter un peu plus l'envie qui sommeillait en moi. Je le goutais aussi, faisant glisser mes lèvres, plus que nécessaire sur sa peau. Il me regarda, l'œil brillant et dans le même élan, nous nous embrassions. Nos lèvres avaient une saveur particulière à cause du sel mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au final. Les lèvres de Peeta avaient un gout exquis pour moi et il savait en jouer de façon à me faire perdre la tête. _Elle_ s'insinuait en moi, je _la_ sentais prendre le pas petit à petit sur mon corps, ma raison, ma réserve. _Elle_ s'infiltrait par tous les pores de ma peau, par tous mes sens. _Elle_ c'était mon envie, ma faim, mon attirance pour Peeta qui forcissait, grandissait et me remplissais toute entière. Je le voulais contre moi et en moi. Je le voulais plus que tout.

J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais l'étendue d'eau autour de nous puis les cheveux blonds de Peeta qui chatouillaient mon visage, les muscles de ses épaules qui roulaient sous sa peau. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Sûre de moi, je m'éloignais de lui pour le prendre par la main et l'attirer hors de l'eau. Sur la plage, il m'entoura de ses bras envahi par la même envie et je dû me maîtriser pour récupérer nos affaires et nous mettre en route.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers la maison que nous occupions. Nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de remettre nos vêtements, heureusement qu'il y avait peu de monde. Nous étions à quelques mètres de la maison mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas ses courbes, sa peau luisante sous l'effet de l'eau et du soleil, les gouttes qui glissaient de ses cheveux et s'écrasaient sur sa chute de rein. J'avais du mal à marcher, du mal à penser. Je ne voulais qu'elle.

Arrivés à la porte, elle se retourna et me sourit, mutine. Je la plaquais contre cette dernière et l'embrassais avec avidité. Son regard s'éclaira et elle ouvrit la porte avec maladresse, elle ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est moi qui la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. J'avais repris le contrôle, un peu.

Devant le lit, je pris son visage entre mes mains, je voulais la voir telle qu'elle était en ce moment, désirable, offerte et impatiente. Elle me laissa faire malgré ce besoin que je sentais gronder en elle. Je lissais ses cheveux en arrière et approchais nos deux visages l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres une fois en contact, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nos langues se trouvent. Je la redécouvrais à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, c'était sans fin et tellement bon. Mes mains descendirent le long de sa nuque pour défaire le nœud de son maillot puis encore un peu plus bas pour l'accroche dans son dos. Son maillot tomba au sol et elle se laissa glisser sur le lit. Elle ne portait plus que le bas de son ensemble, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration et ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées me fixaient d'une façon qui n'appartenait à elle. Je me mis à genoux devant le lit et plaçais mes mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour lui retirer sa culotte. Mon mouvement était délibérément lent. Je voulais en profiter au maximum, vivre chaque seconde.

Arrivé au bout de ses chevilles, je soulevais ses jambes pour me débarrasser de son bas et les reposais délicatement avant de les embrasser en remontant lentement vers elle. Sa peau était douce, chaude, frémissante. Au fur et à mesure que, tel un félin, j'approchais de son intimité, elle se cambrait un peu plus, enfonçant ses ongles dans les draps. Je ne m'y arrêtais pas, j'y déposais juste un baiser. Ma bouche continuait sa route sur son bas ventre, son nombril, entre ses seins que je ne pouvais ignorer par contre. Les sentir se durcir sous ma langue pendant qu'une de mes mains la caressait, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je me mis à jouer avec eux avec frénésie et ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque, m'intimant l'ordre de venir à elle.

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

Il allait me rendre folle mais j'aimais ça. Me sentir si vivante sous ses caresses, je n'avais le sentiment de n'être entière qu'en sa présence et encore plus dans nos moments intimes. Quand son regard se fondit dans le mien, je pris l'initiative de m'offrir à lui. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais me sentir entière dans ses bras. Il se plaça au-dessus moi et je le guidais.

Doucement mais fermement, il s'enfonça en moi. Il s'enfonça encore et commença des mouvements de va et vient sans me lâcher des yeux. C'était si bon, je vibrais pour lui et il vibrait pour moi. J'avais l'impression de quitter la terre et son regard m'hypnotisait. De plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus fort, nous étions ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux à savourer ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Il se redressa sur ses bras et je me cambrais davantage. Là, c'était parfait, il poussait en moi et le plaisir que je ressentais était indescriptible, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais être sienne encore et encore, encore et encore.

Intense, c'était le mot. Ce que nous venions de partager avait été intense. Blottis l'un contre l'autre nous échangions quelques caresses, légères comme des plumes. Peeta rompit le silence.

_ Katniss ?

_ Hum ?

Je redressais un peu la tête.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Oooh, oui, je t'aime.

J'affichais un grand sourire. Est-ce que je ne venais pas de le lui montrer? Je riais intérieurement.

_ Non sérieusement. Tu m'aimes ?

Son ton sérieux, presque fragile, m'alarma. Je le regardais, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son regard était… différent.

_ Bien sûr Peeta. Pourquoi est-ce que…

_ Épouses-moi.

Je restais interdite. Il me serra fortement contre lui, comme s'il voulait me garder près de lui pour toujours.

_ Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?

Sa femme ?! Malgré moi, je commençais à sourire, malgré moi je tremblais légèrement contre son torse. Il voulait que je devienne sa femme ? Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit mais ma bouche finis par réussir à articuler ce que mon coeur voulait lui dire:

_ Oui ! Oui, Peeta. Je veux devenir ta femme.

Il me serra encore plus fort et je m'agrippais à lui... J'allais devenir sa femme.

* * *

 ** _Ils_** _m'avaient manqué ces deux-là :-3_


End file.
